I'm Not Okay
by lifeneedstofuckoff
Summary: The Order finds out about Horcruxes sooner and destroys them all. Lily dies saving Harry, but Voldemort also dies that day, making the Wizarding World celebrate. Harry is taken to live with the Dursley's. How different will his life be? (Weasley bashing) (Drarry)
1. chapter 1

"Vernon, come and look at this," Petunia shouted, getting the shock of her life as she found a baby on her doorstep with a letter.

"What is it love?" Vernon asked, "I just put Dudder's to be- ed," His eyes widened at the baby in front of him.

"Do you think- It's what your sister wrote to us about?" he questioned, carefully carrying the baby into their home, making sure he doesn't wake it up. Petunia nodded, tears in her eyes. She didn't want it to be true, she didn't want her sister to be dead, they only just mended the past, they were going to meet up at Christmas as a family. But that couldn't happen now.

They walked into the lounge and sat down on the settee, with Harry sleeping peacefully besides them. Petunia picked up the letter and opened it, preparing for the worst.

" _Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley,_ _We regret to inform you that Lily and James Potter have been murdered by Lord Voldemort, who is now also dead, from trying to kill young Harry. We decided it was for the best to send him to you, as you would not see him as someone famous, but as an equal. This is only until he is seventeen, as I believe placing a magical protection around your house will stop any contact from the rest of the Wizarding world._ _I hope you care for him as you would with your own son._ _There shouldn't be any dangers with him being in your home, as Voldemort is truly gone, and all of the Horcruxes were destroyed many years ago, leaving him defenseless._ _He died because of love. Lily sacrificed herself to keep Harry safe and that was how Lord Voldemort died. If you notice any strange behavior on the news, any increase in owls or fireworks, it is because we are celebrating._ _The will of you sister and brother in law can't be opened until the last Potter heir is old enough, and that age is thirteen._ _I hope you are well,_ _Albus Dumbledore"_

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, occasionally you could hear Petunia's sobs.

"Well, you always thought Dudley would want a brother," Vernon says, breaking the silence, recovering from the shock. Petunia chuckled and nodded,

"Yes, I suppose you're right, but I really don't like the name Harry," She said, frowning. Thinking about it, Lily didn't like the name either. James always wanted to name the first child, Lily wanted to name the second. Petunia thought for a moment.

"What about Ryder James Potter?" She said, stroking the young child's forehead. Vernon smiled,

"Yes, I like that name,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **(Brother's Stick Together)**

 **Ryder's POV**

"You could've been part of our gang, Big D!" Marcus shouted, laughing. I gave a worried look over to Dudley, who was struggling keeping his balance on the tree. I was hanging on, just about. I could feel my foot slipping though.

"I could've, but you would have bullied Ryder, and that is not okay with me!" Dudley said in such a tone that made me jump out of fright.

"RYDER!" I heard a shout, but everything was going dark...

 _"Look at him James! Aw he's the spitting image of you!" A women with red wavy hair lifted her child up, rocking him back and forth. James chuckled lightly._

 _"Harry will take after his Father and Godfather! I'm telling you now, my dear, he'll be next in line for the Marauders gang, he'll be playing pranks before he's three!" He said excitedly. Lily rolled her eyes just as they heard someone at the door. She grinned at James lovingly before he charged down the stairs to the door, expecting it to be Sirius._

 _"I hope not, eh, Harry! You might be good flying, its in your blood, but I bet you will have the certain knack for potions like I do," She smiled as she put him back down into the cot._

 _"Lily! Lily get out of there!" She heard a shout, her eyes widened, she would not leave her husband. Stroking Harry's forehead, she looked to her left. She would not be scared. Voldemort was just a man. Nothing more._

 _"Your husband is dead, Lily," Voldemort taunted, she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't._

 _"Harry, Mummy loves you! Daddy loves you! Be safe, my child, you won't ever be alone," She said, kissing her son's forehead before facing Voldemort again._

 _"Please, just don't kill Harry!" She cried out, Voldemort laughed, shaking his head._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

"Is he dead?" Dudley. That was Dudley. I grinned, opening my eyes.

"Is who dead?" I asked cheekily, trying to pretend that everything was okay. I didn't really know what to think. Was that... Me?

Who's Voldemort?

"Oh God! Ryder, don't do that to me!" Dudley exclaimed, hugging me, bringing me out of my thoughts as I hugged him back. I looked around to see where we were. Still in the playground, hang on, is that Miss Stacey?

"Ryder, I called your parents, they should be here soon, you and Dudley will have the rest of the day off, you might have concussion," She said, feeling my head. "Hmm, definitely warm, but no surprise there,"

Just then we saw Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon running up to the playground, looking extremely worried and out of breath.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Petunia asked, I smiled at her,

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm not a child," I said, smirking slightly. I heard her sigh, Miss Stacey replied to my comment.

"You're eight," She said, confused.

"Come on, lets get you home," Petunia spoke, helping me up off the ground. It didn't take long to reach the car, I didn't break any bones. I might've sprained my wrist but that's not important.

Aunt Petunia had told me about what happened to my parents two years ago, she also told me that I was a Wizard, as I managed to get onto a roof while running from Marcus and his gang. But she didn't say who killed my parents, just that they were murdered.

Was that what actually happened that night? If so, why did they call me 'Harry'?

Is, is that my name? To be honest, I do like that name more than Ryder, it kind of just, flows more, I guess.

"Ry, you've been silent for ten minutes, what's on your mind?" Dudley asked. I sighed and closed my eyes, do I tell them what I had just seen? I probably should. I can understand why they changed my name though. Petunia would hate the name 'Harry'. She hates common names.

"I need to talk to you all when we are home, and Dudder's, thanks for sticking up for me!" I said, giving him a reassuring smile, as he looked at me, concerned.

"You would've done the same for me, brother's stick together, remember?" I nodded, wiping my eyes. The rest of the ride was silent, and we got home in five minutes.

As we walked in, I sat on my favorite chair, wincing slightly as I sat down, okay, maybe I hurt my wrist more than I thought. But that isn't important right now. Dudley, Petunia and Vernon sat on the sofa opposite as I took a deep breath.

"I saw the night they died," I said quietly. Confusion was written across all their faces and I continued, "Can I please be called Harry from now on?"

"Harry? Why would you want to be called Harry? Your name is Ryder?" Dudley asked, baffled about the whole situation. Petunia sighed and nodded,

"Of course, Harry, it's your choice, I'm sorry you had to see that dreadful night again," Dudley flapped his hands about in frustration.

"Whats going on!?"

"Harry isn't your brother, Dudley, he's your cousin, his parents died in 1981, on Halloween, Dudder's, you were born 5 weeks before Harry-"

"So you've been lying to me all this time? How could you?!" He asked, getting off the settee. I sighed, I knew I should've told him sooner. He's still my brother, no matter what.

"It's what had to be done, I'm so sorry Darling!"

Dudley didn't listen, he gave one look at me, before running all the way upstairs to his room and slammed the door. I may have just lost him, the person I thought would always be by my side.

"He'll come around," Vernon says, getting up and going to his office. I shook my head at no one in particular. Not this time. The look on his face, the tears in his eyes... He will never trust me again.

I'm never going to forgive myself. I lied to him for two years, he had no idea. I won't be able to look at him again.

"Maybe it's best if I leave," I spoke my thoughts. If I left, I'd be able to find out more about my real parents, about the life in that world, with magic and all. I could research on who Voldemort is. I could find out why he killed my Mum and Dad. I've got three years, why not use them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Moving On)**

 **Harry's POV**

 **12** **:05pm**

 _Dear_ _Dudley,_

 _I'm_ _so sorry about lying to you for two years, I know I should've told you, but I didn't know when, or how to. You've been an amazing big brother and I hope you forgive me so we can carry on being brothers. Again, I'm terribly sorry. I'm leaving, Dudder's. I'm going back to the magic world, you know, the one you've dreamt about. I'll take pictures, and I'll write to you every day! Even if you don't send me a reply, I'll understand. I hurt you and betrayed your trust and I know that's going to take a long time to heal._ _I'll be there for you._

 _Stick_ _up to the bullies, I know you can._

 _Love_ _, your brother,_ _Ry_

I put the note underneath his room and walked quietly out of the house, with my rucksack on my back and money in my pocket. Petunia gave me plenty, we had a long discussion while Dudley was in his room and Vernon was in his office. She told me about the Knight bus and the Leaky Cauldron that's in London, apparently that's where I need to go first.

I'm going to use the name she gave me to anyone that asks, as it won't draw attention to me. She also told me that when I get to Diagon Alley I would need to go to Gringotts, the Wizarding bank.

Suddenly there was a lot of wind and I almost fell to the ground when a bus showed up from out of no where. It was a triple decker purple bus, very thin as well. There was a man in the entrance as he chewed gum, with a ticket machine in his hands. He looked up and frowned,

"You gettin on or wha'?" He asked with a thick accent. I nodded, not saying a word as I stepped on. It was amazing, there were beds everywhere, it was bigger on the inside, like in Doctor Who. I was shoved to the front where I saw the driver. I sat down on one of the single beds,

"'ere's your ticket, where 'ou headin?" He asked, as I took a ticket which said 'KB394'. "The Leaky Cauldron, please," I said, he nodded and banged on the glass next to the driver.

"The Leaky Cauldron, Ernie," He told him and the bus took off, with speed that made me nearly fall of the bed. How were people still sleeping? The ticket person looked at me strangely.

"What's your name?" He asked, I looked around before saying,

"Ryder," I said quietly. He nodded, his face relaxing slightly. I picked up the newspaper that was on the rack just in front of me. **Monday 12 June 1988**. Yesterday's news, on the Daily Prophet? Frowning slightly, I opened the piece of paper up and was shocked to see the pictures moving. Someone called Lucius Malfoy was on the front page, apparently he just gave loads of money to a hospital, St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Something else that happened was Neville Longbottom creating a fire in their family home from trying to cook with muggle appliances, and the boy used a toy wand to start the fire. Nobody was hurt.

The Weasley's had to pay off a debt and couldn't, and there was news that the final Quidditch match would be held in England in a few years time, Ireland against Bulgaria.

Just as I started to read about Gringotts, the bus pulled to a stop. I looked up to see an old pub outside, all black and dark looking. I shrugged as I put the paper back.

"The Leaky Cauldron that's in London," The ticket person said, I nodded as a thanks as I stepped outside, shivvering slightly from the cold. I walked in after making sure I had everything. I was overwhelmed at how busy the pub was, how warm and homely it felt, there was a fire at the back, it just felt... magical.

"My name is Tom, how may I help you?"

"I'd like a room, not sure how long for, I haven't got any Wizard money yet though-" Tom stopped me from talking and showed me upstairs, to the confusion of most of the people in the pub, and we went up to the first floor.

"This, Harry, is room 1, this is a permanent room you can have for whenever you visit, it's one of the best in the business, go to sleep young one, I'll show you how to get to Diagon Alley in the morning," He said and my eyes widened as I stepped in. I looked back and smiled at him,

"Thank you, how did you know who I was?"

"I know these things, now sleep, you've got a long day ahead,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Christmas Alone)**

 **Harry's** **POV**

"Morning Tom!" I said cheerfully as I sat down on the table closest to the fire, to keep myself warm and hidden from any body that walks by. Tom smiles,

"Hi, Harry, and how did you spend yesterday?" He asked as he gave me my usual order. I faked a smile. Yesterday was Christmas Eve and I still haven't had a reply back from Dudley.

"Just in my room, writing letters, was it busy in here?" I asked, drinking my hot chocolate. He chuckled lightly as he sat down, it was then I realised nobody else was in the building. I remembered him saying last week that everyone staying here had gone home.

"No, are you sure your okay?" He asked, concerned. Just as I was about to nod, the was a screach of an owl which flew in through the window. I grinned as I saw the all black beautiful bird named Hercules, it was Draco's owl. Was he carrying something?!

"Who's bird is that? I've seen many owls fly through that window, Harry, but none quite as beautiful as that," He says just as Hercules landed next to me, his beak stroked against my arm as I played with his feathers,

"His called Hercules, Draco's owl," I explained as I unattached the letter and present from him. My owl, Hedwig, was out hunting. Well, I would've thought that is why she isn't here.

"Draco Malfoy? Lovely lad, quite shy though, hardly ever speaks, as far as I know he's only friends with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise," Tom says, I nodded as I gave Hercules one last hug before he flew off again.

"He mentioned them," I made no comment on how he actually hates all of them, he only pretends to be their friend because of those play date type things they do between the Pure-Blood families.

I quickly finished breakfast and practically ran back up to my room to open the letter and parcel.

I've found out quite a lot about magic, I've been studying a few subjects for Hogwarts so I'm not behind when I join. Much to my luck, and pride, I've found that I'm really good at potions. I know I will make my Mum happy.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I can't believe what just I just heard! Apparently Pansy told Blaise who told Crabbe who told Goyle who EVENTUALLY told me that Pansy fancies me?! Like, seriously? I hate her, you know I do! No wonder she was so obsessed with me at that party. If only you'd have been able to come, it would have made it ten times more interesting! Have you found anything more on that whole Marauders thing? I casually mentioned it to my Dad and he says the people involved were your Father, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew. Hope that helps?_

 _I got you a present, I know it's a bit late and I'm sorry, I only just managed to wrap it up, Dobby was being useless. I had to tell Mum your present was from Pansy, I don't think she believed me but I managed to take it upstairs to stop her from asking anymore questions._

 _Hopefully I'll get to see you soon? I have to go now._

 _From your friend, Draco_

I quickly unwrapped the present and nearly jumped with joy, _Quidditch Through The Ages,_ I'm so glad I didn't buy that book last week when I was Christmas shopping.

I gave Draco a similiar book, but it was more about his favorite team as well as a scarf. He probably already has them but I wasn't sure and I thought of him when I saw them in the Quidditch shop.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Pansy_ _fancies you? Really? That doesn't surprise me though. Why did you have to go to the party anyway? I think I was doing the Christmas shopping while you were there. It would have been boring for me too, Draco, imagine if I suddenly turned up and everyone going 'Omg it's Harry Potter', every second? Not for me. What type of a name is Petigrew? Anyway that did help a lot, thank you! I'll need to have a look at the History books, that'll take forever. It will give me something to do though, first Christmas I've spent alone, and no presents from my family._

 _I_ _shouldn't bore you any longer,_

 _I'd_ _hope we get to see each other soon! Oh, Hedwig is back, about time!_

 _From_ _Harry_

 _P.S Thank you so much for my present! I can't wait to start reading about Quidditch! I've flicked through some pages already and it looks fantastic! Thanks again!_

"Hey girl," I said, stroking her. "Can you give this to Draco Malfoy please?" I asked, and she hooted before flying out of the window again.

I sat down at the desk and opened my photo album, I've got pictures of the wall leading to Diagon Alley, I've got pictures of the streat in Autumn and my favourite, in the summer, I've got a picture of the Quidditch shop in the snow, and I've got a picture of Gringotts and The Leaky Cauldron, along with my room and where I'm staying. I took a picture of Hedwig and Hercules when they arrived here at the same time.

I copied the album and sent Hedwig to Private Drive as a present for my brother, Petunia and Vernon. I haven't heard from them in a long time. The last letter I had from Petunia was one saying 'It sounded like youre having a great time, can't talk, extremely busy'.

It hurt. But I understood.

Will I ever let anyone know that Draco's was the only present I actually received this year? Probably not.


	5. Chapter 5

**@bellaandbeastlove thank you so much for that kind review, it made me feel alot happier! You literally made my day :)**

 **Chapter** **5 (** **Turning Nine)**

"Harry! Gosh you're okay!" Draco came running up to me, I almost fell backwards from the hug, I grinned as I hugged him back,

"Of course I am, you know me, Drake!" I laughed as we let go. I made the mistake of telling him that I almost got ran over by a car on the way to see Dudley and the family, I didn't manage to get there, I had to fly (using the spell Accio to get my Cleansweep One) back to the Leaky Cauldron and use one of my own healing potions.

Stupid car.

"Yes, and trouble seems to follow you everywhere, it's your birthday in a week and you pull a stunt like this!?" He asked, folding his arms in a strop, pouting. I laughed,

"Well, I'm sure I don't need to invite you into my room," I drawled out and he whacked me on the arm, I shook my head and grinned as he shut the door, sitting next to me on my bed.

"How are you keeping up?" Draco asked as he saw the camera, photo album and ink on my bed. I sighed, fiddling with the robes that I was wearing today, my favorite, the green ones with my name embroided on one of the inside pockets.

"I'm okay, I'm just gutted I missed out on seeing Dudley again, his letter literally just said 'come over?'. So I don't know if he's forgiven me or what," I said, watching as Draco looked through the album. "How did you get away from your parents? Weren't they going to Hogwarts?" I asked, remembering the letter he sent me the other day.

There was no reply. I quickly turned my head, relaxing slightly at seeing Draco staring at one of the pictures. Hercules and Hedwig were sitting on the window, I remember that day well.

"You're great at taking photos, Harry," He said, smiling, putting his thumb over the picture of his owl.

 **(3rd Person's POV, at Hogwarts)**

"I'm worried about Draco," Narcissa commented as they drank their tea in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows,

"And why would that be?" He asked, as Minevera just walked in with biscuits. Lucius and Narcissa polietly declined the offer, but Dumbledore took two.

"He's been behaving rather secretive since last year, and I'm sure he's a lot happier than he has been and there was that mysterious parcel last Christmas, he told me it was from Pansy, but his reaction from seeing who it was from, that wasn't like him at all," She says, voicing her thoughts. Lucius hummed in agreement.

"He's taken a lot more interest in flying," He commented. Dumbledore looked at the two, confused as to why they are complaining to him.

"I don't see the problem?" He said, drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Well, I just think he's hiding something," Narcissa said, finally giving in to those biscuits who were just calling her name.

"Well, when I went to the Leaky Cauldron yesterday everything seemed normal, but when I asked if I could book room 1, Tom said it was permanently occupied," Minevera informed them which made Dumbledore spat out his drink.

"What?! Who could possibly be in there?!" He asked, outraged. He had asked Tom to save that room for himself, or any menbers of the staff, or for anyone with significant importance.

"I don't know, but he didn't want me to go in there, that's for sure, I had to book room 12 instead," she complained, taking a bite of another biscuit.

"Well, it can't be that bad, besides, it's not as bad as having Draco in the library studying DADA like it's the last subject on earth, and then him asking me if he could practice 'Expelliarmus' on me," Lucius said, drinking some of his water.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"He might be in Gryffindor in two years," He replied, making Lucius glare at him.

"He will never be in that house, I'd rather him be in Hufflepuff than have him there," Lucius retorted, Minerva and Narcissa looked at each other, both sighing internally.

"It doesn't matter where he goes, Lucius, although at this rate he might even be a Ravenclaw, oh don't turn up your nose, your great great grandfather was a Ravenclaw," Narcissa pointed out much to Lucius's distate.

"Anyway, what's the news on Harry Potter?" Lucius asked, changing the subject. Dumbledore looked up, surprised,

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, he's been in the muggle world for nine years, don't you think it's time he found out the truth? Have you even checked on him?" Dumbledore's eyes widened. Minerva rolled hers.

"Seriously Albus? You had one job,"

"Incase you haven't noticed, I've been busy trying to run a school!" Dumbldore said in his own defense. "There's no point checking how he is now, we'll see him in two years time," He said, making the two women agree, Lucius was still skeptical about that, but decided to leave it for later.

"What news of the Triwizard Tornament?" Lucius asked, Dumbledore sighed,

"It's being held in Durmstrang, how we get there I have no idea, but we've got another five years till we need to think of that,"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a lazy sod, Albus?" Minerva asked, making Narcissa try not to laugh at Dumbledore's face,

"Well, they have now, my dear,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Diary entry to the left, letters from Harry and Draco in the** **middle**

 **Chapter** **6 (Letters)**

 _Dear_ _Dudley_

 _Please_ _stop ignoring me! All I want is my big brother back!_

 _Love_ _Harry_

 ** _Dear Diary_**

 ** _It_** ** _was my tenth birthday today! Draco sent me a chocolate frog with a Slytherin scarf, he's hoping that's where I will end up in a years time and to be honest, if Draco will be in there, I wouldn't really mind. Still haven't heard from Petunia and Vernon, but I always write to them, incase by chance they will actually reply to me, for once. I've created my own potions, I'm pretty sure they aren't in any of the potion books at Hogwarts. I've also practiced DADA, Charms I'm actually alright at. But I still just absolutely love flying. Mum was right by saying it was in my blood. I know why she died, and I know why Dad died. But I've still got Sirius, he's out there somewhere, he's been missing from Azkaban for two years, but I just know he's innocent. I have a gut feeling, you know?_**

 ** _Harry_**

 _Dear Harry_

 _God_ _do you know how boring that meeting was?! I literally thought I'd died of boredem about twice in there! Although Dumbledore's getting anxious of the thought that you'll be back next year. I can't wait to see his face if we are both put in Slytherin!_

 _Love_ _Draco_

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Ha! I wouldn't want my only friend to die of boredem! That's true, Dumbledore's face would be a sight! How are Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle? How long are you planning on putting up with them?_ _Love Harry_

 _Dear_ _Harry,_

 _Urgh_ _! Don't even remind me, that's the downside of being in Slytherin, I doubt I'd never get rid of them! Mum almost saw Hedwig, don't worry, Dobby looked after her so Mum only saw a glimpse of a white owl. I managed to pass it off as not knowing who it's from, but I know she didn't believe me. I hate lying to them though. She's actually been behaving really weirdly, like she keeps on asking why I'm writing so much, or why I'm so keen on flying. I used to say I hated it, but I can't just say 'Harry Potter is amazing at flying and I want to be a better seeker than him', can I? She'd probably freak out._

 _Love_ _Draco_

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Well, as long as she doesn't go up to the pet store and ask them who's the owner of that white owl, we are going to be fine. Why did you hate flying? I could never imagine hating it, was it because you're scared of heights? Or scared of the broom? And definitely do not tell her, she'd faint, then tell Dumbledore, even the Goblins said it wouldn't be a good idea if he found out that I wasn't at home._ _Something about a protection on the house, I don't really know. The Goblins didn't go into much detail about it last month._

 _Other news, Peter Petigrew is dead, I may or may not have poisoned him. One of the potions I found in the 'Dark Ages Potions' book I found from the store helped, and he's an unregistered animagus, a rat to be precise, he belonged to the Weasley's. Sent them poisoned rat food, Ron was foolish enough to actually give it to him. Not a bad way to go, eh? That's what he gets for betraying my mum and dad._

 _Love from Harry_

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Jesus, you really have no chill. You're ten and you've already killed someone, glad I'm not on the wrong side of you. Promise me that's you done for revenge, at least for now? If anyone found out you killed Petigrew, there'd be an outcry. Anyway, how on earth are you doing that type of magic?! I can't do that and Uncle Sevvy has taught me potions for years!_

 _Love Draco_

 _P.S, yes I used to be scared of heights and still am if I'm honest with you, if you ever tell anyone I will hex you in your sleep_

 _Dear_ _Draco,_

 _I remember my Mum saying she had a 'knack for potions' just before Voldy killed her, so I'm guessing I get it from her. I promise I won't do anything more, don't worry, besides, I don't want to be expelled from Hogwarts before even getting sorted now, do I?_

 _Your secret is safe with me, although don't blame me if it comes out in truth or dare one time._

 _Why are we having such a serious conversation? They are handing the letters out in a week! Are you excited? We definitely are sitting right at the back of the train, by the way, what loosers sit at the front anyways?_

 _Love Harry_

 **A/N- @bellaandbeastlove aw, I'm glad you liked it, and that would be spoilers, though I'll give you a hint that they are going to be kind to Harry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8 (The Shock Of A Century)**

'Platform 9 and 3/4,' I smiled as I stood opposite the wall. I'd just taken a picture, I got some very strange looks from passersby, but I didn't care. Looking at my watch, it was ten fifteen. Draco will be here soon, I can't wait to see him. We made a plan to tell his parents about how I left the muggle world, I was quite nervous, but Draco said his Mum and Dad would look after me, and that I didn't have to stay in the Leaky Cauldron for much longer. I tried arguing with him, but he didn't listen to me. Checking my watch again, it was ten seventeen.

Double checking my wand was in my cloak pocket, I walked backwards to platform eight and started to mumble to myself, on purpose, asking myself questions like why didn't Dudley write to me, or why didn't my family write to me, until I bumped into someone. Looking up, I froze. It was Lucius Malfoy, to say he looked confused would be an understatement.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sir!" I said, with wide eyes, before he could speak, Draco and Narcissa walked up to us, I tried not to smile at Draco, he looked so happy. Just as Lucius was about to speak, Hercules hooted affectionately at me, damn it, Draco, why didn't you put him in his cage?

"Hercs, be quiet," Draco mumbled, going bright red in embarrassment when Hercules jumped up and down, eventually flying over to my shoulder. Flip. We didn't think that through as much as we thought, did we?

"Draco? Would you like to explain why Hercules is sitting on Harry Potter's shoulder like they've been best friends for years?" Lucius asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Er, no?" He questioned and I shook my head, grinning at him. He says he's brave, but he literally just stopped the plan from working. I gave Draco a 'are you stupid' look, from which he just shrugged.

"Mr Malfoy, it's nice to finally put a face to the name I've been hearing about," I said, with confidence. Draco looked up from the ground, completely shocked. Don't worry, bud, I've got this. Lucius's mouth literally dropped to the floor, but, for some reason, Narcissa smiled.

"Don't be so shocked Lucius, we wondered who he was writing to, didn't we?" Realisation hit all across Lucius's face.

"I am really confused right now," Lucius admitted, making me chuckle.

"Draco and I will explain everything, but can we get onto the platform? I want to avoid seeing the Weasley's, and the crowds," I said, looking around. They all agreed and I walked through the barrier with Hercules still on my shoulder and Hedwig in her cage, with my case.

As we got through, there was no one there. It was empty apart from a few helpers for getting items onto the train, who imediately walked up to us and put our stuff on the train.

"How do you know about the Weasley's, and how do you know how everything is done? I expected you to be more confused as you've been in the muggle world for eleven years?" Lucius asked, finally taking a breather.

"I've been living in the Leaky Cauldron since I was eight, please don't tell Dumbledore, he won't be happy," I said, Draco gave me a reassuring hug, I hugged him back tightly. I hadn't seen him in a few months and I had missed him.

"We won't tell him, but before you step on the train, how did you come to meet Draco?" Narcissa asked, Draco finally got his confidence back as he explained excitedly,

"Oh, it was the funniest thing, remember that trainee, Deniese? Well I think she left the same day because of Harry, she was so excited in seeing him, that she was going to tell her friend Andy from the Daily Prophet, Harry managed to scare her so much that she didn't say anything more," He said, grinning. I rolled my eyes,

"You never told me she left, I feel bad now," I said, Draco chuckled,

"Don't worry, Harry, if she's scared of an eight year old that job wouldn't have been for her anyway! Come on, let's get on the train, I'll race you to the back of the train, last one there has to eat a whole pack of Bertie box every flavour beans," He finished, I didn't even blink before he ran off and he didn't say goodbye to his parents, honestly. I stood there, awkwardly. It was obvious now Draco would win. I will have to except my fate. Lucius was still in shock.

"It was nice meeting you both," I said, smiling. Narcissa smiled,

"You too, Harry, now hurry, if you don't want to puke before you get to Hogwarts," I laughed and waved goodbye before charging onto the train, weaving in between a few of the prefects, I'm guessing. I managed to get into the Slytherin part of the train, before I bumped into someone that wasn't Draco.

"Woah, there, are you alright?" He asked, I looked at him, nope, definitely don't know what family he is from, but I think he's a Slytherin prefect. I nodded, getting past him, shouting,

"I'm just dandy," I heard the guy laugh, just as I braced myself for the wall as I ran into the door leading to the driver. I rubbed my forehead, entering the compartment, Draco was sitting there, reading Hogwarts: A History. He looked up and started to laugh,

"Seriously, Harry, did you brush your hair this morning?" He asked as I closed the door and sat opposite him. I rolled my eyes,

"Seriously, Draco, did you back out of our plan leaving me to do all the work?" I mocked him, he finally looked at me with a guilty expression.

"Sorry, it's different playing behind the scenes than actually doing it," He explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Well, it went better than I expected, although maybe you should've put Hercs in his cage," I said, smiling. Draco laughed,

"I didn't know that would happen! I swear! I think it's time we let them take off?" He said and I agreed as I opened the cage Hedwig was in, she hooted and flew off out of the windo. I raised my eyebrows at her flying out into the distance, she didn't even say goodbye!

Hercules flew off a second after, leaving Draco and I silent for a moment. I was about to say something when the door opened. I blinked as a girl came flying in, not literally, and she hugged Draco, I saw three boys standing outside of the carriage awkwardly.

I'm guessing she's Pansy then.

"Urgh, Pansy get off me," Draco complained, pushing her off. I heard her huff but she sat down next to him anyway, taking a look at me, she frowned,

"Who are you?" She asked, sounding disgusted. "Come on you three, aren't you going to sit down?" She asked, Blaise sat next to me, Crabbe sat next to Blaise and Goyle sat next to Pansy. I narrowed my eyes at her,

"I'm Harry Potter, if you don't like it, leave," I snarled. Her eyes widened, but Draco laughed.

"That's brilliant, Harry, maybe you'll scare her like you scared Deniese?" He said, smirking, making Pansy look extremely worried. Blaise looked at me confused.

"Erm, I'm just going to the... toilet," Pansy says, rushing out of the compartment. I grinned, thank God she left. Shortly after Crabbe and Goyle went, they didn't have an excuse, they just got up and left.

"Well, that was easier than I expected," Draco shrugged and I laughed, "You staying with us, the cool kids, or are you sticking with Pansy?" He asked Blaise who looked kind of torn. He sighed,

"I'm staying neutral, but I'm going to see if Pansy is okay, nice meeting you, Harry," Blaise said and I nodded at him, trying not to laugh. He walked out and I looked at Draco, we both burst out laughing.

I looked at the time, one minute to eleven.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I looked up and burst out with laughter again at the sight of Ron Weasley, Draco had to answer for me,

"No, sorry, we are saving these seats," He lied, I coughed and agreed with him as Ron left in a strop.

"Wow, is it just me, Drake, or are we making enemies?" I asked, Draco shrugged and picked up his book again. I got out the potions book I had been reading in the Leaky Cauldron.

The train started to move and nobody else came into the compartment, thankfully. Although that didn't last, just as I turned the page, I heard someone ask,

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one?" I rolled my eyes, seriously, who thinks it is a good idea to bring a toad to Hogwarts? I got out my wand and faked a yawn,

"Accio Neville Longbottom's toad," I said, waving my wand about slightly. Draco chuckled when a toad came flying through the door, past the girl and straight onto my lap. She looked at me, appauled,

"You aren't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts!" She deadpanned. Well, she could at least be greatful I actually have the stupid toad. I got up and strutted over, she backed away, slightly scared.

"Well thats funny, I'm not sorted into a house, therefore I'm not actually in Hogwarts yet, so that rule wouldn't apply to me now, would it? I'd be careful who you're talking to," I said, raising my eyebrows as I gave her the toad. She nodded and ran off.

"Yep, definitely making enemies," Draco mumbled, looking surprised himself.

"We will be arriving in Hogwarts shortly, please make sure you're ready to leave,"

That's the announcement, I was actually pretty excited. Blaise came back half way through the ride saying he was on our side, which I was very happy about. As we left the train, I saw Hagrid. I've seen him about the Leaky Cauldron a few times, never actually spoken to him though.

"First years, this way!" He shouted and we followed him to a group of boats. We got on one with someone called Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein who seemed to know each other well.

The castle was absolutely amazing! There's no other words for it! It didn't take long to make it up to the castle grounds, and before I knew it, we were walking up the stairs to the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall explained to us about the houses and how our house will be like a family. She left us to talk to the people inside the hall. I looked around and most people seemed scared, I noticed Pansy who was standing next to the girl who was trying to find the toad, they both looked nervous and I snorted loudly. Pansy narrowed her eyes at me, but she didn't get to say anything as McGonagall came back.

I walked in first with Draco. I didn't really take in what the Great Hall was like. Where was I going to be placed? Did Draco still want to be in Slytherin? Did it even matter? What about if I was placed in Hufflepuff? No, I couldn't go there. I jusy wouldn't suit it. I definitely don't want to go to Gryffindor, imagine having to put up with the Weasley's everyday?! Nope, I can't imagine it.

"Hannah Abbot!"

I could be in Slytherin, I can definitely see myself there. But, I don't know, I'm not really feeling it. I clapped with everyone else as Hannah was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Harry, you okay?" Draco whispered as Professor McGonagall called the next name. I shrugged,

"I'm thinking about houses, I'm not feeling Slytherin anymore, Drake," I whispered to him. I heard him sigh, placing a hand on my shoulder,

"Don't worry, Harry, if I'm honest, neither am I, but I refuse to be in Hufflepuff, not even for you," He joked and I laughed.

"Hermione Granger!" I heard a shout, I was pushed out of the way as she walked past us to the stool. Draco rolled his eyes and whispered, "Rude,"

"Gryffindor!"

I sighed in relieve,

"We aren't going in that house," I whispered. He nodded, smiling. We didn't talk after that. I was still thinking. What about Ravenclaw? It wouldn't be so bad, would it?

"Draco Malfoy!" I grinned as he strutted, yes, strutted up to the stool and he sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on him,

"Hmm, interesting. I've never had a Malfoy that's so complicated," the hat spoke it's thoughts. The room was silent, and Professor Snape was staring at Draco with his mouth open.

"Well, there's always a first," Draco said, happily. I rolled my eyes at him,

"Yes, indeed," The hat didn't seem very impressed. "I can't put you in Slytherin..." I laughed along with everyone else when Snape fainted from shock. Professor Flitwick tried to wake him up but couldn't.

"Ah, I've got it, Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted and I cheered, quite awkwardly, as I was the only one to actually clap, seen as everyone else was, well, baffled.

Draco sat down next to Terry Boot, who shook his hand as he sat down. The rest of the sorting continued and I was getting nervous.

"Padma Patil!"

"Ravenclaw!"

I clapped with everyone else, and I giggled when Snape finally woke. He looked a bit dazed, but he assured to Professor Dumbledore that he was fine.

"Pansy Parkinson,"

"Gryffindor,"

"Harry Potter!"

I heard whispers as I walked up to the stall. Come on Harry, you can do this, it's not like your famous or anything...

"Mr Potter, ah, interesting, very interesting, some dark secrets in this mind,"

"And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone," I said, and even though I wasn't looking at Draco, I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"You're very, very smart, in fact, I don't even think you need to be in first year, you could pass your O.W.Ls right now, if you wanted to... you're very loyal, but you're definitely not a Hufflepuff, you're brave, yes, but that's the only quality from Gryffindor you have, so you aren't going there,"

Ergh, just get on with it already, I'm starving!

"Definitely haven't got the patience for a Hufflepuff, that's certain, now, Ravenclaw or Slytherin?"

I heard a bang behind me, and I looked round to see Snape had fainted, once again. I heard Draco burst out laughing which made me try and surpress a chuckle. If only I was in his house.

"Ravenclaw!"

 ** _A/N- well, that's longest chapter I've written on here, I might eat something..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Mr Brightside)**

 **Harry's** **POV**

"What gets broken without being hold?"

"Oh, I've got this one! Your finger?"

Someone shouted, I think it was Anthony, I rolled my eyes. I knew this and it kind of got me down, slightly, Dudley's words went through my mind,

 _"Brother's stick together, remember?"_

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. I might be able to see them in the summer, I expect Dumbledore will want me to go back there if Draco's plan doesn't work.

"Anyone else?" the prefect asked, I think her name is Penelope, I stepped in front of the painting that lead us to the common room, did you even know how many stairs we just had to climb to get up here?

"A promise," I said, she nodded and opened the door. I waited for Penelope to step inside.

"Well done, Harry," She smiled warmly. I grinned as we walked in. Wow. It's a circular room, with beautiful arched windows, the blue and bronze/silver colours are definitely shown on the furniture, and there's a few flags hanging on the walls with the Ravenclaw crest. The ceiling is dome shaped, with a night sky pattern, showing the stars. The carpet in the room was dark blue, and the fire was crackling happily near the back of the room. Near one of the windows was a white-marble statue, I think it's of Rowena Ravenclaw, but I'm not certain.

"The common room rules are on the notice board, but I'll say them now, never disturb anyone while they are writing or reading, nobody is inferior to you, and you are not interior to anybody, good humor, clear thinking and realism are needed for hard work, and never give advice where it's not needed," she says, my eyes widened. Maybe the behavior I displayed in the train this morning might not cut it, _ok, Harry, no more Slytherin side,_ I thought as she continued.

"Curfew is 9:30, an hour earlier than the rest of the houses, don't complain, you'll be thankful in fifth year, you'd never believe me if I told you I had to force two people to go to bed at eleven, just because they were cramming in last revision,"

"Behind the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, there are the dormitories, boys to the right, and girls to the left, your belongings have already been sorted for you. Remember, wit beyond measure is a mans greatest treasure,"

There were four beds around the edges of the circular room, with a big window and a few paintings, mainly of Hogwarts. The carpet was a pale blue, and there was a sofa just outside the window. I noticed my things, they were right next to the window, that is going to be amazing at night.

"Well, who else thinks this is wicked?" Anthony breaks the silence. Terry chuckled and Draco rolled his eyes. He had the bed opposite me, he was actually really quiet. I think I know why, because of his parents. I walked over and sat on his bed, he raised an eyebrow at me and I chuckled lightly.

"I know you're worried, but I'm sure your parents will be proud," I said, talking quietly so the others couldn't hear our conversation. His face relaxed,

"How do you do that?" He asked, nudging me, I pulled a face,

"Do what?"

"Know what I'm thinking,"

 **(the next morning)**

I couldn't sleep last night. I spent all night sitting on the window sill, looking at the Quidditch pitch, which looked spectacular, and I saw the lake and the hills, it was more than anyone could ask for, as a view. Apparently our house is the only one that gets to see the grounds like that.

At four in the morning I went for a run around the lake, I would've gone flying, but I didn't think that would be allowed. The run was nice though, very refreshing. I've been trying my best to keep fit. I don't particularly want to be... big. Breakfast was interesting, there was an option of fish, for brain food, apparently. I didn't touch it.

"Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, lunch, Care of Magical Creatures, potions last thing," Anthony read out the timetable Professor Flitwick just handed out to us. I smiled, didn't seem too bad, only one class with the Gryffindors and that was Charms.

"Could be worse," Draco said, looking over to the Slytherin table, I followed his eyes and smiled at the sight. Blaise was in between Crabbe and Goyle, who looked like lost little sheep. Pansy, on the Gryffindor table, was chatting happily with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"Let's get to Charms," Terry says, getting up. Just as Draco started to get up, Hercules flew in to the Hall, causing a few students to coo at the sight of the owl. I grinned as he landed between Draco and I, he hooted when I stroked his beak.

"How you doing, Hercules?" I asked happily. There were a few whispers of confusion but I didn't care, Draco opened his letter, I fed Hercules some bacon. I still hadn't seen Hedwig, actually, but I'm sure she will arrive at some point.

"Harry, you were right, they're pround of me," Draco whispered, I grinned,

"That's great! I told you!" I said, he chuckled lightly, reading to the end of his letter, I took my chance to look at the teacher's table, they were all staring at us, well, me anyway. I shrugged, and looked back to Draco,

"Dad even made a joke about it, and they said congratulations to you as well," Draco said, folding the letter into his pocket.

"Well, I was going to ask why they'd say that to me, but then I remembered I am amazing," I said cheerfully, making a few people laugh on our table. "Come on, lets catch up with Terry and Anthony," I said, just as Hercules flew off. Draco nodded and we grabbed our bags and walked out.

The walk to Charms was a long one, we had to go through some really old corridors, and a painting with a knight trying to follow us until Anthony basically told it he would hex him if he didn't stop following us. If we didn't have Draco, we'd probably have got lost too and most likely would have been late.

The classroom itself was long and rectangular, with church like seats, more of benches, on the two sides of the room, I guessed that was for the two separate houses. Terry, Anthony, Draco and I sat at the back on the right side, just as the rest of the class came in. I was amazed Ron didn't get lost, but that may have only been because Hermione knew where to go.

Professor Flitwick stood at the front of the class, where he practically had his own library behind him near the window (what charms teacher needs that many books?) and started to explain what we were going to do today.

"Welcome, to Charms!" He said in his high, squeaky voice, "today, we will work on the charm Incendio, who knows- yes, Miss Granger?"

"The Fire-Making spell, Incendio, is a charm and a form of conjuration that can be used to conjure a jet of orange and red flame, therefore setting things alight," She finished, I could already tell she was going to be annoying. And a teachers pet.

"Well done! Ten points to Gryffindor, now, repeat after me, Incendio!"

"Incendio," I said along with everyone else, I could do this spell in my sleep. It was one of the first I ever learnt when I was eight, granted, I may or may not have set my desk on fire, while I was at it, I had only meant to use the spell on the book I had in front of me at the time, but still.

The rest of the lesson went by and was a breeze, so us four went straight to Herbology. We had that lesson with the Hufflepuff's, it was quite interesting but it's not my favourite class. Neville kept on answering tons of questions as well as asking them, which I was quite surprised about seen as he is rather shy.

"Well, boy am I glad it's lunch," Anthony said, grinning at the sight of food. I laughed, as he continued to say, "But, I am not looking forward to potions," he said with a frown. This has been going on every time anyone mentioned potions, I was getting quite nervous actually, if Snape is as bad as everyone says he is, then, I'm doomed. I love potions, but I do not want Snape to put me off the subject. I'm doing this for my Mum. And for me, too.

"Why is no one looking forward to potions?" I asked, still confused. Terry laughed,

"You have no idea, Professor Snape is like the strictest person on Earth," he says, exaggerating. I rolled my eyes,

"He can't be that bad?"

"Once he gave a detention to someone for smiling," Anthony drawled out, my eyes widened slightly. I looked to Draco, who shrugged. I honestly felt sorry for him, that's his Godfather, like... wow.

Lunch passed by quickly, and so did Care of Magical Creatures, again, not my favourite subject. The walk to the dungeons was not great, in fact when we were half way there, Anthony had to stop to put his jumper on it was that cold. I sat next to Draco second from the back row, Snape came in ten minutes later, most of the Slytherins sat at the front, but Blaise sat on the table near Draco and I.

As Snape explained how he could control death and blah blah blah, believe me I was just about to fall asleep, when he called my name, I sighed. He's probably going to try and throw me off guard. Like that is going to happen.

"Tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" I blinked. He's seriously asking me a question that someone who is five could answer?

"They make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." I replied confidently. Confusion was written all across his face as he asked the next question.

"Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"

"A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons,"

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite,"

"Well, why aren't any of you writing this down?!" Snape asked, furiously. I smirked, if this is what these lessons were going to be like, he would have a lot of fun. A lot of fun indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **3rd Person's POV (In Dumbledore's office)**

"That boy had the nerve to _smirk_ at me!" Snape complained bitterly, making Minerva trying not to laugh. She was rather impressed with the boy herself. Though she wasn't sure why Dumbledore had called a meeting in his office at nine o'clock in the evening.

"Well, he's brilliant in my class," Professor Flitwick said, smiling happily making Professor Snape sneer at him. Dumbledore sighed, he knew Harry would be a problem, but now the prophecy was pointless, and Voldemort was gone, he was sure Harry would have a normal seven years at Hogwarts like everyone else. Although, by the way things were going, the boy might end up to be as arrogant as his Father was.

"I've called this meeting because Professor Quirrel has left DADA, so we need someone else to fill his place. While I could easily teach the lesson, it would not be practical, so, anyone have any ideas? Yes, Pomona?" He asked, directing to Professor Sprout who had looked like she wanted to speak.

"Why not Remus Lupin?"

"Maybe because he's a werewolf?" Snape exclaimed. Dumbledore thought carefully, he knew it would be a huge risk, but they were desperate... and he was superb at Defense in his time at Hogwarts. If he got in touch with the committee at the Ministry and backed for Remus to be able to teach, every thing would be alright.

"Excellent suggestion, Pomona! I'll write to Remus straight away, now, any questions?" He asked, sitting down on the chair next to his desk, getting a piece of parchment and quill.

"I have one! How the f... flip is Harry Potter so smart? He literally could do the potion I gave him with his eyes closed! Draco couldn't even do that!" Professor Snape asked, flapping his hands about.

"Maybe because he is Lily Potter's son?" Professor McGonagall drawled out, glaring at Snape. In her opinion, Snape was being an absolute nightmare.

"Minerva does have a point," Pomona said, which made Snape even more angry than he already was.

"I just hope he's good at flying, we need to win back that trophey," Professor Flitwick squeaked. Minerva laughed,

"Oh no, we will keep our three straight win this year, we have the best team,"

"Yes, I'm sure the Weasley's are very talented," Snape said sarcastically. "I wouldn't count on winning, Minerva," He said, just as Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm sure you all love Quidditch and I have nothing against a little competition between houses, but it's nine thirty and I'm sure you all want to go to bed this evening,"

Minerva and Snape finished glaring at each other as they said goodbye, leaving the two head of houses, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, left.

"I'm sure we are going to see great things from Harry, although prehaps not in the herbology department," Pomona said, thinking. Professor Flitwick rolled his eyes as they both said goodbye. Dumbledore took a lemon drop from the bowl as he wrote to Remus Lupin. _It's going to be a long few years,_ he thought, yawning.

 **Harry's POV**

"Harry did you see the look on Snape's face?!" Terry said, laughing.

"No, did you see the look on the rest of the Slytherins?!"

"I don't see why he thought I wouldn't know the answers," I said to Anthony and Terry. Draco went to bed early, I don't know, I think something is wrong with him, but I don't want to push him into telling me what's up.

"Well, you were in the muggle world for eleven years," Terry pointed out.

"Actually, I was only there for eig- er, let's go to bed?" I cursed to myself, damn it, why did I slip that up?! Terry raised his eyebrows,

"What are you hiding? You can tell us, we are your friends,"

"I haven't told anyone except Draco... Promise me you won't tell Dumbledore?" I asked, they both frowned but nodded. I took a deep breath and told them everything. When I say everything, I mean it. By the time I finished, Anthony was pale and Terry looked at me with sympathy.

"Thanks for telling us, Harry, it must've been hard," He said, just as I was about to reply, there was a light tapping sound on the window. Anthony walked up and opened the bronze curtains, he jumped when he saw Hedwig. Wait, Hedwig?! I climbed off my bed and grinned when Anthony opened the window for her to come in.

"Wow," Anthony breathed, "Your owl is beautiful," He said, as I untied the letter on Hedwig's foot.

"Thanks," I said as I wondered who could possibly be writing to me.

 _Dear Harry,_ _I'm_ _not sure if you know or not but I'm Sirius, your Godfather, I've been staying near Hogsmede, your owl was attacked, I don't know who did it or how, but I've been looking after her. Don't tell anyone I'm here, but I need to talk to you. I've given you what's called a two way mirror. When all of your dorm are sleeping, say 'Sirius' and we can talk._ _Love_ _, Sirius_

Once I was sure everyone was sleeping, I put a silencio charm around me before grabbing the mirror from my bag. I then whispered 'Sirius', to the mirror, thinking this is as weird as it gets for this world.

"Harry! I'll be there in a moment, just sorting out this stupid elf!"

 _Huh?!_

"Sorry about that, hiya Harry, I'm Sirius, woah, you're in Ravenclaw? Now that's a surprise!" A man with curly dark brown hair said as he looked in the mirror. I raised my eyebrows,

"Why is that a surprise?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, James and Lily were definitely going to be in Gryffindor and nothing but, I thought you would be as well cub," He says, grinning. I pulled a face when he said that.

"Draco and I didn't want to be in that house-"

"Draco?! As in Draco Malfoy?!" Sirius asked, shocked. I shrugged and nodded.

"He's my best friend," I said, even though there was a strange feeling when I said it.

"Well, I wonder what Lucius thinks, he's sure going to be mad,"

"Nope, he joked about it," I said, rolling my eyes. I get that Sirius has been in Azkaban for like nine years, but, still.

"Well, I be baffled,"

"You aren't the first, Snape fainted twice in the sorting ceremony,"

"No way! If only I had been there to see that! I'd have taken a picture! Ah, that's the best thing I've heard all day,"

"Why would anyone attack Hedwig?"

"Information, I don't know, anyway enough about that, what was home like? Where did you go?" I took a deep breath. Twice I've had to talk about this. I hate it.

"Another time, Sirius, I need to go, flying lessons tomorrow!" I said, excitedly. Sirius seemed to forget about what he asked as he matched what I was thinking.

"You better make me proud, Harry! Your Father was a seeker too, he always said you'd be amazing, as well as playing pranks, please tell me you've done pranks?"

I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're my Godfather and you want to get me into trouble? You realise I'm a Ravenclaw, right?"

"And, use your Father's invisibility cloak-"

"I would if I could find it," I mumbled.

"What was that, Harry?"

"Gotta go, speak to you tomorrow!"

I breathed when I sort of turned that thing off. I have family. Maybe I'm not as alone as I thought I was.

 ** _A/N- Don't kill me, I had the biggest writers block... but heres another chapter. Not my best but it'll do for now._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten (In Your Blood)**

 **Harry's** **POV**

"Harry! Wake up!"

"Mmf, five more minutes..." I mumbled, turning my head to the comfort of my pillow, blocking the light. How dare they wake me up from my sleep?!

All of a sudden there was a hand going through my hair, I tried my best not to like how it felt, as I heard someone say,

"Haz, we are going to be late for flying," I heard a softer voice, I smiled, blushing slightly at the nickname. I knew Draco had spoken and I got up quicker than you could say Quidditch. I heard an annoyed sigh from Terry as I got changed.

"How come you were able to wake him up? I've been trying for at least five minutes!" He complained. Had he?

"You weren't doing it right, that's how," Draco replied, I raised an eyebrow and turned around after trying to put on my trousers, hopping to see Draco and Terry sitting on the sofa. They stared at me in confusion as I faced Draco.

"And how did you know how to wake me up?"

Draco blushed! Like he actually blushed! I smirked when I carried on changing. Once I was ready, we got to breakfast in the nick of time. Anthony was already there, eating fish, eggs and sausages. I scrunched up my nose.

"What type of combination do you call that?" I asked as I sat down in my usual spot, Draco sat down next to Anthony and Terry sat next to me. Anthony raised his eyebrows at me and protected his heart,

"Don't offend my breakfast, what has my food ever done to you?" He asked, wiping a fake tear from his eye. I shook my head, smiling as I filled my own plate with bacon. I thought back to this morning, why had I woken up when Draco asked and not when Terry asked? What was the difference? What did I feel when Draco's hand went through my hair, like it was the best... no, this is so confusing.

"Harry? Are you okay? You've gone pale?" Terry asked, I noticed Draco and Anthony stopped their conversation to look at me, they both agreed with Terry as Ant said,

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" He asked, I couldn't bring myself to look at Draco. Why was I feeling this way? Pull yourself together! I coughed as I drank some Pumpkin juice.

"I'm fine, guys, really," I said, they weren't convinced but they carried on as normal. I sighed outloud. Hopefully flying will take my mind off Draco.

xoxoxo

"Welcome, to your first flying lesson!" Madam Hooch shouted, I looked around and saw the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs looking at each other, uncomfortable. Most of the Gryffindors were near the end of the line, but I noticed Ronald kept glaring over at me, Draco, Terry and Anthony. I just smiled in response whenever I caught him glaring. I didn't pay attention to the instructions, I only heard her say,

"On the count of three, say 'UP!" I did just that, my broom was into my hand like there was no tomorrow, I had to balance in order to not fall over. I looked next to me to see Draco had his up as well, but we were the only two who had.

"How the hell did you two do that?" Ron shouted from the other end of the field. I snickered at him as Draco retorted,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Ron didn't say anything after that, it took about twenty minutes before everyone had their brooms. Hermione Granger being one of the last to do so. Madam Hooch explained the rules of Quidditch and how this would be our only flying lesson till next year (which I was extremely disappointed about). We were told to mount our brooms. But Draco's broom went flying into the air. Everyone looked, confused. Is no one going to help?

"Draco Malfoy! Get down this instance!"

"I- I can't Miss!" Draco said, petrified. Then I remembered, he doesn't like heights. Someone cursed his broom and I am going to find out who. A few people laughed, I will sort them out later, I got onto my broom, flying to where Draco was, who was getting higher, nearer the Hogwarts walls. If anyone hurt my Draco, I will kill them if it's the last thing I do.

"Draco! Grab hold of my hand!" He looked at me, with confusion, but just as he was about to let go, the broom went into a full on sprint to the Hogwarts wall, about three stories high. I flew after him, catching up just as he was getting close to a window. Where's the teacher for fuck's sake?!

The broom Draco was on stopped moving, when I realised, the person on the desk inside was Professor McGonagall.

"Draco! Please, just hold on to my hand, you don't know what the broom is going to do next!" I shouted as I got nearer. Draco nodded as I was close enough for him to hold my hand. He gripped my hand tightly, screaming as the broom suddenly aimed for the ground, going about one hundred miles per hour. I managed to lift Draco up onto my broom, trying not to think about the flush forming on my cheeks being so close to Draco.

As we landed, the whole class and Madam Hooch came running up to us, the Ravenclaw's cheering, the other houses I could tell were startled and confused. To be honest, so was I. Who would do that to...

 _Hold on, did I call him 'my' Draco?!_

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, come with me imediately. Are you well enough, Mr Malfoy or do you need a trip to the Hospital Wing?" She asked, Draco shook his head, he was probably embarrassed. I bet not that many people know about his fear. I hope we aren't in trouble.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in his ear. He looked at me with watery eyes.

"I've never been so scared in my life," Draco admitted. I didn't know what to say, so I held his hand and squeezed it, giving him reassurance. I blushed when he did the same. I realised we were heading to the Headmaster's office, but I was even more surprised when I saw Professor McGonagall running our way.

"I saw everything!" She exclaimed, out of breath,

"Acid Pops!" Madam Hooch said to the gargoyle. We climbed up the stairs to the office. It was big. But I'll look at the detail later, are we going to be expelled? Am I going to be expelled? She had said not to fly on the brooms unless she said so. Oh God, I'm going to be kicked out of Hogwarts, without them even knowing about the Petigrew incident, what if I can never free Sirius?!!

"Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall, Mr Potter... and Mr Malfoy? What do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbeldore asked, confused. What was even more confusing was the man standing next to him. I stared, he looked familiar. He seemed to be staring at me as well, sniffing the air. He then smirked, my eyes widened when I realised Draco and I were still holding hands. I didn't let go, though.

"Draco Malfoy had a cursed broom," Madam Hooch said, my anger boiling inside me again. When I find out who did it... It better not have been Weasley!

"What?" The man said, looking outraged.

"I'm afraid so Remus, it's good to see you," Hooch said, nodding as she continued, "Harry here went after Draco, trying to save him," This time, McGonagall continued.

"I saw how terrified Draco was from my study, Dumbledore, when Harry came flying up to him, I was confused, but then I saw the trust between the two boys," She smiled at us, is it too late to run out of here? I stared at the floor, it seemed really, really interesting.

"Draco let go of the broom and got onto Harry's, just as Draco's broom went to a ninety degree angle, heading straight for the ground, if Harry hadn't come after him, I'm afraid... well, that didn't happen, thankfully,"

I managed to look back up, to see Dumbledore looking fuming, Remus looked in deep thought and Draco, was, well, Draco.

"Thank you for imforming me of this," Dumbledore said, "I shall award fifty points to Harry Potter for saving a life," My eyes widened as I smiled, it's the second day and I've already scored Ravenclaw fifty points?! Cool! "Draco, I am sorry for this to happen to you, but I've got to ask, I thought you liked flying, why were you-"

"I don't like heights, Professor," Draco said, I could tell he was embarrassed so I squeezed his hand again. He smiled at me before looking back to the floor.

"Ah, understandable, I suppose this didn't help matters, do you two know of anyone who would want to do this?" Dumbledore asked, looking at me through his glasses.

"No, although Ron was rude to us before hand, it could be anyone," I said to him, shrugging. Professor McGonagall looked at us, with raised eyebrows.

"What on Earth do you mean?"

"Draco and I were the only ones who got the brooms to come 'up', when we asked. Ron shouted rudely how we did it," I explained, I didn't like to be a snitch, but I also didn't want Ron to continue to be a twat. McGonagall nodded,

"I will talk to him, Harry, was that your first time flying?" She asked, I was about to shake my head, when I remembered they all thought I was in the muggle world for eleven years. I hated lying. I sighed,

"Yeah, it was my first time," Draco looked into my eyes, showing confusion, I gave him a look that said 'Later' and he nodded. There was a cough from someone, I looked up to see it was Remus. Then it clicked. The Marauders map! He was part of the group with my Father!

"If we aren't intrupting anything," He said, I blushed bright red and looked down, "I believe we have a DADA's lesson to get to,"

 **3rd Person's POV**

"Dumbledore, I think Harry should be on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team," Minerva said, breaking the silence as the three of them left the office. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow,

"We should inform his Head of House, but... why help?"

"Because he was a natural," She shrugged. "But you should have seen the look Harry gave Draco... or the other way round, I don't know, it was like the look Remus used to give Sirius," She smiled fondly. Dumbledore lifted his head up,

"Are you saying-"

"Love,"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (In Your Blood Part 2)**

 **Harry's POV**

As we walked to the room, I couldn't help but think who would do such a thing? I noticed we were with the Hufflepuff's in this class.

"Right class, today we will be learning a simple, yet a high level, spell. We are learning how to defeat a boggart, now, what does anyone know about boggarts?"

"They take the form of whatever the person near it is afraid of," I said, surprising most of the class. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"And how do you defeat a boggart?"

"By using the charm Riddikulus," I said, getting quite uncomfortable from the stares. I looked to Draco, "Why is everyone so shocked?" Draco opened his mouth to reply but Remus beat him to it.

"This is third year knowledge, Harry, would you like to be the first to attempt the spell?" He asked, sounding impressed. I nodded as the whole class formed a line, after repeating the charm a few times just to get the gist of it. I got my wand at the ready, I didn't know what to expect.

A black ghost like creature came flowing out of the wardrobe. He looked at me before transforming. I blinked, not believing what I was seeing. Draco was dead. BAM. Another body appeared, Sirius was dead. I was shaking, trying not to cry, as the boggart showed my parents.

"We never loved you Harry," My Father said. Mother laughed. "You're such a disappointment, you think we would be happy for you to be best friends with a Malfoy? You know they sided with Voldemort? You betrayed us-"

I dropped to the floor, crying. My heart broke into a million pieces. I didn't realise Remus jumped in front of the boggart, making it disappear. Breath, Harry. Those weren't my parents, Draco wasn't dead. He was fine. _He was fine._

"Could everyone leave and return to your dormitories, you can have the rest of the time to do homework,"

I barely heard him. _Sirius wasn't dead. My parents... they would be proud of me? Wouldn't they? And Mum was close to Snape, she was. She wouldn't say any of those things._ "Draco, help me take Harry to the hospital wing," I heard. I blinked away some tears as Draco helped me up from the floor. _He's alive. It was just a boggart, Harry._

"I- I don't need to go," I whispered. I heard a loud sigh,

"Yes, you do! I see you've got James's trait of stubbornness," He said, I took deep breaths, it's fine. You're fine, Harry.

"I thought the boggart only showed one thing someone can be afraid of?" I heard Draco say quietly. _Breathe. Count to ten. Calm down._

"If someone hasn't laughed, which is the point of the charm which sends the boggart away, then it can change into multiple fears, so for Harry, it's understandable he didn't want you to be dead, but when he didn't say Riddikulus, the boggart saw weekness and continued," Remus explained. Draco hummed, but didn't say any thing else.

"Poppy, could you give Harry some chocolate? He's tried to fight a nasty boggart but couldn't quite manage it,"

xoxox

"We heard what happened! Are you okay?!" Anthony shouted as we got to the Great Hall for lunch. The Hall was suddenly silent, I sat in opposite Anthony and Terry, Draco sat next to me. I nodded,

"Yeah,"

"Draco, are you okay? I never got a chance to ask when you left the flying lesson," Terry asked. I filled my plate with fish. I hate fish but after this hectic morning, I couldn't care less.

"I'm fine, if it weren't for Harry, I could have died," He said quietly. The two nodded, I dug into my lunch. I wonder how long it will be till the whole school found out what happened?

"We have Charms next," Terry said, changing the conversation. I groaned in annoyance, shocking my friends.

"We thought you liked Charms?" Anthony said, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I do, but not in a day where my best friend- you know what? I'm skipping charms," I said, getting up and walking out of the hall. I couldn't face anyone. I didn't know what to think. I wasn't looking where I was going, I didn't even know which direction I was heading in, so when I turned up at the seventh floor, I had no clue how to get back to the Ravenclaw tower.

As I continued to walk, I thought about Draco. Why couldn't I have just said 'Riddikulus'? It's so easy to do! Why didn't anyone like Ant or Terry show up? Why was it just Draco and Sirius that were dead?! Why?!

I heard a door open and I turned around, frowning. What could possibly be in there? Opening the door, I looked in and wow, the room was amazing. It was about the size of like three football pitches and there were dozens of shelves of books, the windows were arched like the ones in the Ravenclaw common room and there was the same stary night on the ceiling.

I picked up a random book, _The Ancient and Nobel Houses._ There was another one not too far away, _How to Tell if You're in Love,_ what the actual...? I'm not in love. If anything, it could be just a crush. He probably doesn't even feel anything for me.

 _The Room of Requirement_ was the next book I saw. Oh... that's where I am... I've found the Come and Go room! Wicked!

"You did what!?" Sirius asked, I shrugged,

"I took the afternoon off,"

"I know, but what for?!"

"Because I couldn't face anyone after that boggart!" I shouted. I was telling Sirius what happened today and lets just say, he isn't taking it that well. After my conversation with the Head of House, I've got detentions all week. It was worth it, though.

"What was your boggart?"

"Draco was dead, so were you and then my parents were disappointed in me because the person I lo- my best friend's Father was a death eater," I finished, going red after my slip up. I saw he relaxed, but I didn't. I couldn't. What was happening to me?

 **A/N - Never too early to step up the Drarry... lol! I know the boggarts aren't meant to be taught till third year but lets just pretend it's a first year thing :) I feel like I need a chapter with Draco's pov, but I really wanted this story to focus on Harry's... erghh**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- short chapter, next will be how well Dumbledore takes the news of Harry staying at Draco's during Christmas... I'd also like to ask if there's a way I could improve this story? I'm not sure why but it seems to get a few hate comments.**

 **Chapter** **1** **2 (Mistletoe... Something Like That)**

 **Harry's POV**

"Shh! Haz, why are your footsteps so loud?" Drake whispered, I giggled underneath the invisibility cloak. Right now, we were pranking the teachers of Hogwarts... How, you may ask? A simple farting potion, that's how. It lasts all day, 24 hours to be exact, which is going to be hillarious.

"Drake, are you sure this is where Snape lives?!" I asked in a hushed tone. We had already done Professor McGonagall's, Flitwick's, Dumbledore's and Professor Sprouts. We had one teacher left before it turned five am.

"I'm certain, I've been going here since I was born, Haz, I'm not going to forget something like that," He hissed, I rolled my eyes and grinned. Ever since that awful day back in September, Draco and I have gotten really close. As well as the friendship with Terry, Blaise, Anthony and Neville, we are kind of a group, in a way. Never seen apart after an incident with Ron and Hermione and some of the Slytherins... it's a long story.

Thanks to being on the Quidditch team and being pranksters, living up to my Dad's name has been a piece of cake. We also became friends with Fred and George, who gave me the map I was looking for. I let them have it sometimes though.

The Christmas Holidays were in a week and if I'm honest, I couldn't wait! The only thing that's worrying me is Dumbledore and I have no clue why.

"Haz, move quickly, he's a light sleeper," Draco whispered in my ear. I put my own, made up potion, below Serverus's nose, all we had to do was wait for him to breath it in. He did, just as I thought that, I tried not to giggle as we backed away, closing the potion up and putting it back in my cloak pocket.

"It's going to be a windy day," I whispered to Draco, he had to cover his mouth from laughing as we sneaked back to the Ravenclaw tower.

We removed the cloak and the painting of the grey lady rolled her eyes, folding her arms. I gulped.

"Feed me and I live, give me a drink and I die, what am I?"

I clicked my fingers, in fake happiness,

"Bloody Baron!"

Draco couldn't hold it in, he burst out with laughter, holding onto me for support. I couldn't help but smile, as Helena Ravenclaw rolled her eyes.

"I am in half a mind to tell Dumbledore you have been out of your dorm," She said, we imediately stopped laughing, looking at her with puppy eyes, I even pouted at her. Finally, she gave in and sighed,

"I'll give you a last riddle, what has a mouth but can't chew?"

My brain went blank, _my_ mouth hang open. For the first time since school began... I had no clue what the answer was. Draco looked at my face and smirked.

"My, my, Harry, not as smart as you thought you were, eh? Never mind, I wouldn't want to worry your pretty face about the answer," He said in a patronising voice. It was my turn to smirk,

"Aw, you think I'm pretty!" I said, happily, making him go bright red, I chuckled at him, forgetting all about Helena, who I would imagine had a look of disgust.

"Are you going to answer or are you just going to stand there and flirt? I haven't got all day you know?"

"Er, it's a... er, river," Draco stuttered, barely managing to get his words out. She thought we were flirting?

xoxox

"Ergh, what is that ghastly smell?" Neville asked, meeting up with us before we entered the Hall. We arrived so our group were the last to enter. I chuckled, I may have forgot to mention that I managed the smell as well, maybe being good at muggle science was helpful, after all.

"Here's an anti-smeller," I said, giving him the potion bottle. As he took it, he gave me a look,

"You two don't have anything to do with this, do you?" He asked, I shrugged innocently,

"I don't know what you're on about, Nev," I said, just as Blaise joined us, at last. He had a massive grin on his face.

"You should've seen Snape farting, it was the funniest thing I've ever witnessed!"

"I can't wait for Potions!" Neville said as we all sat down at the Ravenclaw table. It had caused a stir among the houses at first when Blaise sat with us, but, we sorted people out. There was a cough from the teacher's table, Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat. I took a look at Draco who winked at me, blushing, I looked as Dumbledore started to speak.

"Whoever has done this horrible and most heartless-" He farted, everyone was trying not to laugh as Dumbledore paled, continued to talk, "Whoever did this, own up, now!"

Draco and I stood up and bowed to everyone, at the exact same time, with smirks on our faces, while the whole school started cheering and clapping.

"Watch out Fred, I think our position as pranksters is being challenged," George said loudly when the cheering had quietened. I stuck my tongue out to the twins,

"Would you expect anything less from a son of the Marauders?" I asked innocently, shocking them and everyone else in the process. I heard Draco sigh,

"Haz, you weren't supposed to tell them yet," Blaise and Neville laughed, as I rolled my eyes, shrugging,

"They were going to find out eventually, Drake,"

"Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter, fifty points from Ravenclaw!" The whole house groaned, Slytherin cheered though. That put them in the lead, it had been a tie up to this point. I bit my lip, as Draco said,

"Sorry guys," I raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the annoyed glances from the rest of the Ravenclaw's.

"You aren't sorry, Drake,"

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not," He smirked. I shook my head as we were told to go to the Headmaster's office. We got there in less than three minutes, the teachers were already there.

"How the Hell did you do that prank?" Snape asked, trying not to look impressed. I shrugged,

"I made a potion, didn't take me too long, a day, wasn't it Drake?" I asked, he smirked,

"Less than that, Haz,"

"Woah, back track to your first... did you say you made up your own potion?" Professor McGonagall said, farting in the middle of her sentence. I looked at her sheepishly and nodded. Maybe this was the time to ask why my Godfather wasn't given a trail?

"Very clever, I see you know about the Marauders group, may I ask how?"

Ah... shoot. Only our group know about my past, if they find out I'd been in the Wizarding world longer than they thought, I'll be in big trouble... The Goblins made that very clear each time I visited.

 _xFlashbackx_

 _"Mr Potter? What are you doing here?" The Head Goblin asked. I had finally got the courage to go to the Goblins... I had read about them. Very proud creatures, not all Wizards treat them with the respect they deserve._

 _"I'd like to take some money out of my vault?" I asked, before bowing to him. He frowned in confusion, it's not that surprising, the other Goblin's had stopped their work to look at what was happening._

 _"Mr Potter, you should really be with your family," He said, about to reach the phone._

 _"Whoever you're about to phone, please, don't! I can't let Dumbledore know I'm back, if there's anything I can do to stop you, I'll do it," I said, rushing before he could even think about dialing a number._

 _The Goblin in question hummed in response, I breathed a sigh of relief as he put the phone down. My eyes widened when he picked it back up again._

 _"Could the Head of the Potter family please come to the main office?" He said, I froze went I realised his voice went through the whole of Gringotts. Luckily, it was midnight, nobody else was here. No more than a second later another Goblin appeared, it chose to stare at me, obviously in confusion. I decided to bow again, not really knowing what to say._

 _"Mr Ragnook, if you could explain to Mr Potter that we would never tell Dumbldore anything that happens when it comes to the Potter family and could you take him down to the family vault please?"_

 _xEndofFlashbackx_

"I asked my Father?" Drake questioned, trying to protect the secret from coming out. I looked to Drake with a great ful smile, but I didn't miss Snape narrowing his eyes, nor Dumbledore's look of bewilderment.

"Detention for a whole month and no Quidditch!"

"You have got to be kidding me? It's the first Quidditch game of the season tomorrow!" I tried not to shout but failed miserably. Snape snarled, Professor Flitwick backed me up, thankfully. Draco remained silent, how wasn't he reacting to this?!

"Surely only detentions will be necessary?"

"I agree with Filius-"

"Only because you don't want Slytherin to win!" Snape retorted, I could hardly believe what was going on... were they arguing, about Quidditch?! Dumbledore sighed loudly and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Harry, did you make an anti-" he farted, I couldn't help but laugh, only stopping when he glared at me profoundly. I gulped. "Did you make anything to stop this process?"

"No, Professor, but it goes away naturally after twenty four hours," I explained. McGonagall looked impressed, Snape glared, Lupin just looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Well then, I agree with Severus... detentions to the both of you for a whole month, but you will not be stopped from playing Quidditch," He said, much to my relieve. I felt Draco relax besides me, we were both on the team, Draco was a chaser, I was the seeker. We'd been training for months. If we got kicked off the team, I'm not sure what Alex (the Captain) would've done to us.

"Can I take the moment to congratulate-" Professor Lupin started to say but was cut off by glares from all of the teachers. Lupin seeled his lips together, backing away slowly.

"I'll... get back to lessons," He said before sprinting out of the room, we didn't miss the fart he tried to cover up, but Draco and I also took that cue as to leave the room.

"Well, that was certainly interesting..." Draco said, but I stopped him for a moment and placed a silencio charm around us. I didn't care that we were in a closet, I needed to ask Drake something.

"Why did Helena think we were flirting?" I asked, nervously. Draco smirked and stepped closer to me, I tried my best to breath.

"Because we were flirting, Haz," He whispered in my ear, causing shivers down my spine, I backed up, suddenly realising this wasn't such a good idea. He stepped closer to me, not fazed by my actions,

"Haz, I know you like me,"

"I- but, we-"

" _The_ Harry Potter, stuttering? Now, that's something to see," I rolled my eyes, why is it suddenly so hot in here? My hands were sweating too, I'm pretty sure my heart was beating so fast it would explode any minute.

"Nothing to say?" I shook my head at my best friend, but I couldn't even think about eacaping, because in that moment, he had closed the gap between us.

xoxoxo

"How is it you two get away with everything?" Blaise asked, as he walked with me to potions. After what happened in the... I left before Drake could say another word, I shouldn't have been such an idiot but I haven't seen him since then. That was four hours ago.

"We almost didn't," I mumbled. Blaise looked at me for a second. It was only then he realised I was walking by myself.

"What happened? Why isn't Draco with you?"

"It's a long story,"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (** **Shelter)**

 **Draco's POV**

"Draco?"

I tried to block them out, whoever they were. What was I thinking? Why did I even kiss Harry? I should have waited. Damn. Have I ruined everything? Will he even want to go to Malfoy Manor in two days time?! Is he still my friend?

 _After everything, I sure hope so._

"Draco, I know you are in there,"

 _Wait, was that..._

"Harry?" I questioned, heart racing. I'd fancied my best friend for a long time now, I thought it was only a crush, I thought it would go. Guess I was wrong.

"Yes, it's me, open up," I shook my head, sniffing. My tummy gurgled slightly. Oh, I had forgotten to eaten. 48 hours without food, could've been worse.

"No, I let you down, I let everyone down!"

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I missed the Quidditch game. I wanted so desperately to prove myself, but now, everyone is going to hate me. They'll never forgive me, I'll probably get kicked off the team. I know how hard Alex is on his players, I just know I've totally blown it.

"You could never let me down, Drake, as for the team, we won, your reserve, whats his face Corner, was chaser for the team, he wasn't nearly as good as you though,"

I wandlessly opened the door and burried my head closer to my knees. I had been hiding in the girls bathroom, why? Because nobody goes in here, they are all scared of Moaning Myrtle. Although where she's been for the past two days I have no idea. I felt Harry's presence and stiffened when he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I missed you," He said so quietly, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I wiped my eyes with my sleeves and I finally looked at Harry. My heart ached, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, he had bags under his eyes and even his clothes were a mess, if that was even possible. I gasped. Harry laughed and knelt down next to me.

"I probably look terrible, don't I?" Harry says, smiling. Although I was cold, his smile warmed my heart, I couldn't hold back the tear that escaped my eye.

"No," I said quietly, "I probably look worse," I added. He stroked my arm, I frowned as he sat down on the bathroom floor, next to me, our thighs almost touching.

"You don't look too bad, Drake," He says, staring at the floor. I didn't reply so he continued to talk. "You know, you scared me on Monday, it wasn't until I got the map of the twins I relaxed," He whispered.

"Why did I scare you? After what happened, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to be my friend anymore," I said, even though it broke my heart. Harry sighed,

"Draco, did you ever even think for one moment that I liked you back? Hell, I love you, even if we are only eleven,"

"Is that what this feeling is," I asked quietly, which made Harry chuckle, I didn't care, I felt comfortable about this, I just...

"Well, I don't know about you, but that's what all our friends, Sirius and Professor McGonagall says," Harry said like it was the most normal thing in the world. I stared at him, wide eyes. He was blushing, but he didn't seem to care as he studied my face.

"I guess you weren't ready to hear that? My bad,"

We were silent for a few moments, I was too busy thinking... Everyone knew?

"Breakfast?"

As we walked into the Hall, I stared at the ground. I still didn't want to face everyone so soon, but the thought of food and seeing Blaise, Neville and the twins... I felt like it was time for me to stop moping around. I let Harry drag me to the Ravenclaw table, I knew because of the silence we were being stared at. Will the attention ever die down?

"Draco, God you look awful," Neville said, I smiled slightly but didn't reply as I filled my plate with food. I heard Harry chuckle,

"He doesn't look that bad," He said,

"Alright, whatever you say Harry," Neville drawled out and I stopped, giving him a look of confusion. Neville just winked at me. Him... a Longbottom, winked at me?! What has the World come to?

"Well, you gave everyone a right scare, Draco," Blaise said as I munched on fish. You know what? I missed food. From now on I'm treasuring what little food their is.

"Sorry," I mumbled, I heard a sharply drawn breath and I looked up to see Blaise had his mouth to the ground. I furrowed my eyebrows together,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, he was still speechless. I looked to Harry for help but he just shrugged. It took about two minutes to get Blaise to work again and by this time, most of the Ravenclaw table were listening in to the conversation.

"Did you just say 'sorry'?"

"Why is that so surprising?" Harry and I said at the same time, we both gave each other a weird look, before concentrating on the matter at hand. Neville chuckled,

"You don't even want to know what I'm thinking right now," He said, confusing me even more. Blaise finally spoke.

"I've never heard you apologise to anyone, when you were younger, before-" he stopped himself from speaking and looked around, he bit his lip, "You always used to not believe in saying 'sorry',"

"That, was before-" My eyes widened when I realised why he stopped speaking half way through. No one is meant to know about the fact I met Harry before Hogwarts. Shoot. "Before I realised how much of a snob I was being," I ended that conversation and there were whispers around the other tables, but I didn't care.

"Oh! I get why you're-" Blaise reached across the table to put his hand over Neville's mouth, spilling his drink and breakfast all over the table. Blaise groaned in frustration.

"God! Neville, now look what you made me do!"

"Oi, that wasn't my fault!" They argued back and forth, but I didn't listen because just then I saw Alex, Edward and Corner walking my way. I sighed, this was it, they were replacing me. It's bye bye Quidditch.

"Look, guys, I'm so sorry I didn't play in the match, I understand you'll want to kick me out of the team, but I'm sorry I didn't turn up-" Alex put his hand up, which made me stop rambling my pathetic excuse of an apology. I was taken aback when Alex gave me a hug. I don't do hugs! As he let go, he then said,

"You're not kicked off the team, it was pure luck Harry caught the snitch, we had been loosing by twenty points through out the game as Corner was knocked off his broom by a bludger in the first ten minutes," He explained, Corner had a guilty expression on his face.

"Sorry, mate," He said to Alex, who rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I need to say it wasn't your fault, Mikkie?" Corner stepped back, nodding to his captain, before Alex continued to speak.

"The next game is against Hufflepuff, I expect you to be on the Quidditch pich at 5 tomorrow," He said, walking off. I was gobsmacked.

"Oh," I raised an eyebrow and turned around to face him again, "And don't go blaming yourself, I know you had a tough day," He said, winking. What was it with everyone and winking at me today? I should have just stayed in the toilets...

"See, told you," Harry said, looking smug. I banged my head on the table, this was going to be a long day.

xoxoxo

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Harry said, fidgeting his robes. We were called in our free before dinner, to see Professor Dumbledore, I don't know why, but maybe it was because of the fact I missed two school days?

"Yes, I wanted to ask if you were both staying here, or going back home this Christmas?" Ah, here it was, the dreaded conversation. I wonder what Harry will say?

"I'm going back home, Professor," I said and he nodded, ticking my name on a piece of parchment. Harry sighed and for some reason, he grabbed my hand. I held onto his hand, tightly. Did he even care Professor Dumbledore could see this?!

"I haven't heard back from my family, Sir, I was hoping to spend Christmas with Draco,"

Dumbledore frowned. That was not a good sign.

"What do you mean you haven't heard from them?"

"Just that, Professor," Harry said, not giving away anything. I tried not to laugh at Dumbledore's face as Harry said that, of course he'd embrase his Slytherin side in front of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, of course...

"Anything wrong?" I asked awkwardly. Dumbledore was staring at Harry and I didn't like it one bit.

"No, no, nothing is wrong, of course you can stay with Draco's family, I'm sure they'd be very happy to have you,"

As we stepped outside the room, Harry squeezed my hand tightly, his eyes watering. Confused, he walked to an abandoned corridor and put a silencio charm around us.

"He used Occlumency,"

"But- That's, how did you know?" I stuttered. I cursed under my breath, I never stutter! Never! _Damn stupid crushes..._

"I've been trying my best at protecting myself Draco, I've been at it since I was nine and I've finally managed to create barriers up, and Dumbledore went through those barriers, luckily, I've managed to make a sort of maze, which was why Dumbledore was so dumbfounded, but, if I hadn't have known, he would have found out about you, the Dursely's, what happened three years ago, everything!" He stopped rambling.

I couldn't believe my ears.

"He shouldn't have done that, he's not allowed to!"

"You don't think I don't know that? What do we do, Drake?" He asked, panicking. I put both hands on his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. He showed a mixture of confusion and happiness. I swallowed.

"Look, we can't do anything right now, we have to know why Dumbledore would do such a thing, but Haz, it's the holidays in two days time, lets forget about him and focus on Christmas, yeah?" I said, raising my eyebrows, shaking him slightly as he chuckled.

"You know, I like this side of you, Drake," He whispered, I didn't bother to retort, instead I did something that shocked both of us, I hugged him. I'm really off today... maybe I need to go to the Hospital Wing?

xoxoxo

"Hello again, Mr and Mrs Malfoy," Harry said, stepping out of the fireplace. We didn't need to go on the train so we left earlier than everyone else. It was Friday and we got to skip a day of lessons.

"Please, just call me Narcissa, or Cissy," My Mum said and I rolled my eyes.

"And call me Lucius," My Dad added. I sighed, impatiently. It was ten o'clock, if we wanted to avoid the crowds, we needed to go, now.

"Can we go shopping now?" I whined to Harry. Mother frowned,

"Why?"

"Because Haz needs some robes for the Christmas ball," I said, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Obviously my Mum and Dad would forget that they host it every year and that it's the most boring event in the whole world. Fudge is even invited, I mean... just why did they think about inviting him of all people to our home?!

"Oh and who's he planning to take as his plus one?" Dad said, with a smirk, I narrowed my eyes at him, as Haz laughed awkwardly.

"Er, no one at this moment in time..." That made me stop glaring at my Father and stare at Harry. Who was he planning on taking because if it isn't me, I refuse to turn up to the ball.


	14. chapter 14

**Chapter 14** **(Yeah, right)**

 **Harry's** **POV**

I put on the robes Draco and I brought. They were extremely expensive, but so worth it. As I looked in the mirror, I smiled at my dark green attire. I also had a black tie which matched Draco's suit. I sighed, a blush forming on my cheeks as I remembered what happened last week. I haven't spoken to Draco much, in fact, I haven't seen him at all. I think he is avoiding me, but, I don't mind. I'll get to see him tonight.

 _"How did you know I liked chocolate ice cream?" Draco narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. I bit my lip as I grinned,_

 _"I didn't," I wanted to call this a first date. But, it was no where near. We were in one of the cafe's in the back of Diagon Alley and to thank Draco for buying my robes for the ball, I decided to take him for ice cream._

 _The truth is as to how I know it's Draco's favorite, I asked Cissy before we left. He shook his head, I could tell he was trying to hide a smile as he ate another spoonful of ice cream. Personally, I had to get Nutella ice cream **{was Nutella even invented? I have no clue, oh well}**_ _. The cafe was empty and there was not that many people here, thankfully._

 _"Quit staring at me, Harry," Draco says, making me flush red with embarrassment, I closed my eyes as I looked down. How was I going to ask him? When Lucius asked who I was taking, I already knew it had to be Draco. But, what if he said no?_

 _"Alright, Haz, what's on your mind?" He said, after a few moments of awkward silence. I looked behind me, making sure nobody was near enough to hear the conversation. In fact, I put a Silencio charm around us, too. Come on, Harry, you can do this._

 _"Wouldyouliketogototheballwithme?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. His eyes widened in shock, I'm amazed he even knew what I said. He didn't reply straight away. Instead, he leaned across the table, his soft lips touching mine. My heart was racing as we kissed, fighting for dominence. It was different from our first kiss, that was rushed and short. This time, it was long and kind of sweet. We broke apart after a few seconds, but I could still feel Draco's hot breath against my lips._

 _"Yes,"_

"Master Harry? They're wondering where you are, you are ten minutes late," Dobby, the House elf squeaked. My eyes widened.

"Shit!" I cursed and thanked Dobby, who went away in a click of his fingers. I rushed down to the hallway and into their dining room. Dobby was right, there were loads of people here already, I recognised Blaise, Neville and even Pansy was here. Along with Dumbledore and I'm pretty sure that was the minister. Lucius saw me and smirked as both Lucius and Cissy walked over to me. _Where was Draco?_

"Sorry, I didn't realise what the time was," I explained, entering the room.

"No bother, Harry, Draco was very worried about you," Cissy said, with a wink which made me blush slightly.

"Where is he?"

"Behind you,"

I spun around in an instant and grinned as I saw my best friend. We stared at each other, his eyes boaring into my own. I took in his appearance, he suit was neat, fancy and looked quite snug on him, showing some of his muscles he gained from Quidditch. His face was quite pale, he looked like he hadn't slept for a while, but he still looked handsome. His hands were in his pockets and his tie was emerald green. He scratched the back of his neck as he walked closer to me.

"Er, are we going or what?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered, damn it. We linked arms as we walked in and all eyes were on us. I saw Blaise hand Neville a galleon near the back of the room, with Blaise shaking his head. Ha, looks like he lost a bet.

"Harry, Draco, come on in," Lucius said, with a permanent smirk on his face as he led us through to the middle of the room. I was hoping to avoid Dumbledore, but he was coming in our direction.

"Is it too late to back out?" I whispered to Drake, who chuckled and replied in a low tone,

"Yes, but I'm here, don't worry," He replied, I nodded as Dumbledore said.

"Harry, my dear boy, I was hoping we could talk about your relatives," I froze, colour drained from my face as I stared at the old man.

"What of them?" I asked, coldly. I decided, if I was to see them again, I'd torture them first. I haven't heard from them in nearly four fucking years? Only so far as a short, scrubby letter from Petunia. I was like a son to them and they shut me out as soon as I decided to leave. What kind of family does that?

"They weren't in their home," He explained. I felt Drake tighten the grip he had on my arm as I replied.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'they weren't there'? Did you send someone to spy on them?" I tried my hardest not to shout, but my anger got to the better of me. If Dumbledore had checked up on them just because I wanted to spend time with Draco, what did that tell me? That he finally cared about my safety? About the home I grew up in? _Yeah, right._

"Harry, my boy, you have to understand that you have to go back to them in the summer, but they've been gone for several years now, I'd say three the most. Do you know anything about where they might have gone?"

I tried to calm down, but I couldn't. I made sure to hold Draco's hand, tightly, before even saying anything to this Dumble brat.

"Stop calling me 'your boy'" I snarled, there was a gasp from someone but I didn't care. The Hat wanted me to be in Slytherin for a reason. "Secondly, I only got one letter from my Aunt saying 'cant talk, busy', they haven't sent Christmas presents or birthday presents since and they certainly haven't bothered to try and mend what happened, so how the Hell should I know where they are, Headmaster? Why should I tell you my past? You only care because I'm 'The Boy Who Lived', you don't care about the fact that I have never met my parents, or that I was bullied or anything.So I would think twice into trying to care about me," I clasped a hand over my mouth, I hadn't realised everybody had stopped their conversations, to listen to ours. Cursing under my breath, I whispered,

"I have to go,"

I'd given away way too much information. I knew that when the old coot had a smile on his face throughout the entire speech. I nodded to Dracos parents before running out of the room.

What had I done?

 **A/N- So I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I literally wrote some of this chapter, then had to delete it and start again. Probably happened about three times. So, where are the Dursley's? Who nose. Get it? Nose? Knows? Ok, I'm going to go now.**


	15. chapter 15

**Chapter** **15- An Explanation**

 **Nobody's POV**

"Mum! I feel like something is wrong," Dudley shouted from upstairs. His room was smaller than his old room, but, he supposed it would do. When Ryder left, they moved house, his Mum and Dad never did like England much. When they moved, they still got letters from an owl.

His Mum explained that's how they sent letters in _that_ world. The presents and letters Harry kept writing for them, were unopened. An old man said they couldn't open the letters. Or presents. He didn't know why. And they couldn't reply to him either. Dudley had forgiven Harry the moment he left the house. His pride just got in the way.

"What do you mean, Dudders? It's a Sunday, nothing can go wrong on Sundays," Vernon replied back. It was around nine in the evening and Vernon and Petunia were watching TV. Dudley sighed and let the feeling pass.

 _Maybe I should open at least one letter. What harm could it do?_ He thought, walking over to his desk. Opening the draw, he blinked away the tears. About fifty letters were shoved in there, along with a wrapped present. The present got sent when his brother spent his first Christmas away. _I could open that. The old man won't find out, he's too busy running a school._

Carefully, Dudley touched the present and got it out of the draw. He sat on his well made bed, the duvet had a picture of the tower bridge in the background, to remind him of the city Harry was in. Probably having the time of his life.

He unwrapped the present and let out his breath, this time a tear rolled down his cheek. It was the most beautiful, old, photo album. It was dark brown, made out of oak. It had engraved snakes around the ages of the book and there was something about it that just screamed magic.

 _Nothing bad is happening. Did that old dude lie? Could I really have opened this four years ago?_

The thought was going through his mind as he opened the first page. Written in neat handwriting, were the words, ' _Entrance to Diagon Alley, you would have loved it here, Dudley,'_. As he got to the second page, his mouth dropped to the floor at the sight of the street.

 _'Here's the inside, it's more magical than I ever thought,'_

As he flicked through the photos, he smiled, there was pictures of literally everything, from his room to a Quidditch shop in the Alley. There was also a picture of his best friend and Harry himself, which was the last photo in the album. Beside the photo it said,

 _'Draco sneaked out and almost got grounded after seeing me. Obviously he didn't tell his parents where he went, but it was funny to laugh about. His my best friend, but I hope you have someone Dudley, a best friend is what anyone needs in life. Love you bro, write to me soon'_

Closing the book, making sure it was back in the wrappings, he put the book back in his desk draw and ran down stairs, wiping his tears.

"Mummy, where's the owl Harry sent us last year?" I asked her. Her eyes widened,

"In the shed- Dudley don't go out it's too dark-" Dudley didn't listen, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, with an envelope. Opening the shed, he found the owl. He felt sorry that he completely forgot about it. Stroking him, he whispered,

"Are you still able to fly? I have no food for you?" The owl hooted and nodded, so Dudley sat down and wrote to his brother.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It's me, Dudley. I'm so sorry I haven't written back to you. An old man said not to, but I've managed to look past that and you are amazing at taking photos. You could have a career in that one day. I hope you're okay, I love you bro._

 _Love from Dudley_

 _P.S-_ _Mum's middle name is Paris_

"Do you think you could take this to Harry Potter?" Dudley spoke softly, stroking the owl. He hooted again and flew off into the night sky. Dudley sighed, he hoped it wasn't too late. He hoped, that maybe... he could see his brother again.

 **A/N- So, short chapter again! But did you get the clue about where the Dursely's moved to? I hope so! Btw how has this story almost got 70 followers? It's unreal, thank you guys so much! Anywho, until the next chapter... see ya!**


	16. basically chapter 4!

**Ok guys so this is important question: HOW DID I LOSE THIS CHAPTER LIKE WTF!? AHH... WHAT HAPPENED (INSERT CRYING EMOJI!)** **HERE'S CHAPTER 4! IT'S IN THE WRONG ORDER I KNOW BUT THERE'S NOT MUCH I CAN DO ABOUT IT I'M SO SORRY!** **I'M SO UPSET I CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO TAKE OF THE CAPS! ENJOY!**

 **Chapter** **4 (Encounter with Malfoy)**

 **Harry's** **POV**

Diagon Alley is absolutely amazing! I've never seen anything like it! I definitely did take some pictures on my camera, just in case I get to see Dudley sometime soon, he would love this place! I just walked past the Quidditch shop and it looks great in there, but I can't stop, I need to exchange my money, something like that anyway. For some reason they don't use sterling around here.

I got to the gates of Gringotts, which only took about two minutes as I sped through the crowd, not wanting to get noticed. It's this really tall wonky building and it says 'Gringotts' on the front of it. I'm quite glad about that though, even if it does look silly.

'what are those things?' I thought to myself as I headed to what looked like a reception, but there was a really high desk thing with a thingy sitting behind it. Really should have asked Petunia about this stuff before leaving the house so sudden but oh well.

"Erm, excuse me, could you let me know where I can change my money?" I asked, speaking surprisingly clear and loud. The thing looked up and raised his eyebrows, well, what was left of them anyway.

"Mr Potter, do you have your key?" It asked, I frowned in confusion.

"What key? How do you know who I am? Wait, Auntie said I was famous didn't she? Sorry, I don't know much about this world..." I could hear myself rambling on, but I couldn't exactly stop, the nerves were kicking in.

"Mr Potter if you will follow Griphook he will make you a second key, Albus Dumbledore has yours at the present time, but he will not be informed of this, he will be displeased," I nodded, keeping my mouth shut. If I asked anymore questions I'm sure they would kill me or something.

I followed him down to some sort of room, where he did a process of moulding the key, only he did it with magic. After that was done, we walked over to a black crate, sort of like those you see in theme parks when you're going on a ride.

The ride itself was horrible, I felt like I was going to be sick when we pulled to a stop.

"Mr Potter, this is your vault, number 687," He explained and I nodded. He opened a latch near the ground and used the key to open the door, my mouth literally went down to the floor. There were piles and piles of money in this big room.

"Is this like, gold?" I asked after a minute of soaking it all in. He laughed,

"No, Mr Potter, this is our own currency, we have Galleons, Knuts and Sickles, and in this vault, your family vault, there are $100,000,005 galleons, and as I understand it, that is a total of £200,000,005 in sterlin,"

My eyes widened, I'm basically a billionaire! How on earth did that happen?

"So, I- I'm rich?" I asked, stuttering. He looked at me and smiled and for my second shock today, he bowed to me. Why is he bowing?

"Mr Potter you are one of the wealthiest Wizard's in the land, the Malfoy's are first, then you and then I believe it is the Zabini's, yes, Mr Potter, you are rich,"

Oh my god. I honestly can't believe it...

"Sorry if I seem rude, but what are you?" I asked, it had been bugging me. I couldn't carry on talking to him without knowing. I thought that wouldn't be very poliet. He chuckled,

"We are Goblins, Harry," Griphook says as I take handful of Galleons, a handful of Knuts and two handfuls of sickles. Did he just say Goblin?

"Oh, that's cool!" I said cheerfully, trying to stuff the money in my pocket, which wasn't working terribly well as all that happened was I dropped the sickles.

"Here, Mr Potter, this is a money pouch, put what you have in there then tie it round your waist, don't worry about the heaviness, it has a light spell to cover it," Griphook explained and I did as I was told.

The ride back to the main office type place was a lot more fun then on the way there, I swear I heard like a dragon roar or something, but I might have just imagined it. As we stepped off, I smiled. I'm definitely going clothes shopping. It's as if Griphook read my mind, well, not literally, as he said,

"You'll want to go to Madam Malkin's first, that's the clothes shop around here, make sure you get some robes, that what they all wear, and you could get a wand, but that's up to you," He explained and I nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you for your help, Griphook!" I said as a goodbye, he nodded, smiling. I walked out of there and headed straight to Madam Malkin's, I remembered where I saw the shop coming into the alley.

"Oh hello dear, how may I help?" A lady at the front asked. I was still smiling as I said,

"I'd like some new clothes-"

"Oh good lord! You're Harry Potter! Of course, welcome back, come right this way and I'll get you measured! Oh this is so exciting! Wait till I tell Andy from the Daily Prophet-"

"Er Miss, not to be rude or anything, but I really don't want any publicity, in fact I don't want any at all," I said, getting annoyed of the way she was acting. Her eyes grew big, she seemed quite scared too, in fact, but I didn't care. I just didn't want anyone to know I wasn't with the Dursley's.

"O-of course, M-Mr Potter, I'm so sorry for my behaviour," She says, I nodded and didn't reply. I don't like her. I watched as she did some measurements and I tried on a few robes, most of the ones I liked were dark green and dark blue, along with quite a few black ones. I also got some normal muggle jeans and shirts, seen as I only packed a days worth of those.

I also changed out of my clothes and put on black jeans and a green hoodie with a dark green robe over the top.

As I was waiting for her to get things sorted there was a boy waiting patiently on one of the stalls near the front. He had blonde hair. I frowned as he walked over to me, smirking,

"I like the way you handled her, she's new by the way, only just got the job yesterday, normally its Madam Malkin's but she's away on holiday," He explained, ah, that's why she acted the way she did.

"That explains that," I said, rolling my eyes in the direction of the girl who was now frantically rushing to get my order done. The boy laughed and nodded,

"Yes it does, I'm Draco Malfoy by the way," He said, holding his hand out. I smiled, shaking it, "I'm Harry Potter,"

"Nice to meet you," He said, before I could reply the greeting he continued to talk, "Did you see in the Prophet about Neville Longbottom burning the house down? I had a good laugh about that," Draco says, I chuckled,

"Yes, that was quite funny, I saw your Father on the front page, I think," I said, trying to recall what I read at half past midnight. Draco's face darkens, I feel like I said the wrong thing,

"Yes, he's always giving money to what he views as the poorer establishments in Diagon alley, just last week he gave some to Olivanders," Draco said, looking down to the floor. "Anyway, enough about that, why are you here and not with your relatives?" He asked, I pulled a face,

"Had a fall out with my brother, well, cousin, and I couldn't bare to be there any longer, I wanted to find out more about my parents so I came here," I explained, he nodded in understanding, as he was about to reply, there was a call for my name. Finally, about time she was finished.

"Well, you can write to me any time, hang on, before you go, here's my address," He says, writing it down on a bit of paper. "Buy an owl and then we can keep in contact?" He asked, handing the piece of paper over to me. I smiled,

"That sounds great, thank you Draco," I said as I picked up my bags. I think I've just made my first... friend?

 **A/N- so that's the chapter and that's how they met. God, I can't believe what's happened, sorry to confuse you all, that's me done for the day.** **(sobbing silently wrapped up in my duvet, thinking why the fuck did that happen)**


	17. chapter 16

**Chaper 16- Family Before Anything**

 **Harry's POV**

"Harry, how are you this morning?" Cissy asked, looking quite concerned. I sighed, I bet I looked awful, I just, couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Dudley.

"I'm okay, I just, I was just shocked how Dumbledore acted, I didn't think he'd send someone to spy on my family," I explained, just as Draco walked through the door. We are having breakfast, but, by the look on Draco's face, he probably won't eat anything. As he sat down next to me, he said,

"What did I miss?"

"Harry was just saying-" She stopped talking as a bird flew in through the window. I frowned when it stumbled across the table, it looked like it hadn't been fed at all... wait a minute. I took the letter and gave the owl bacon, which it finished in a matter of seconds. My eyes widened as I recognised the handwriting.

"Drake, it's Dudley, he's... he's actually sent me a letter!" I said reading it through quickly. "I swear I'm fucking going to kill that man!" I shouted as I tossed the letter to Draco, placing my head between my hands.

"Haz! Calm down!" Draco says, wide eyed after finishing reading the letter. I glared at him.

"When in the History of someone saying 'calm down' to try and 'calm them down' has it actually worked!? First he uses Occulemecy on me! Now this? No, Draco, I'm not having it! He needs to go!"

"Wait... what are you two on about?" Lucius asked and Draco and I froze. Shit. Lucius looks like he is about to explode and Cissy was very... very pale. Draco and I took a step back to the door, while I shoved the letter into my back pocket.

"We've got to..." I started to say, awkwardly, looking towards Draco, who nodded, getting where I was going with this, he said,

"Yeah, we need to... clean the garden gnomes," He says before we both ran out of the room and sprinted up the stairs to my room. Jumping on the bed, I took another look at Dudley's letter. Something wasn't right.

"Hey, Draco, why would Dudley say Mum's middle name is Paris?" I asked as he got his breath back. "It's not Paris, in fact, I don't even know what it is..."

"Hang on, Dumbledore said they weren't even in their home, so maybe they moved to Paris?"

"Draco! You're a genius! We need to go to Gringotts," Draco grinned, trying not to act giddy at the compliment. I bit my lip, blushing slightly, as I grabbed my Nimbus 2000.

xoxoxo

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, what can we do for you?" Ragnook asked, confused as we tumbled into the door of Gringotts. I almost tripped over my own feet as we rushed up to the stand, or whatever it's called. Out of breath, Draco says,

"We need some money to be able to go to Paris," He explained, the Goblin frowned, confused, so I continued to explain while Draco clutched onto his sides.

"M-my family, they're in Paris, I need to see them, Dumbledork has been spying on them, I want them safe, Sir!" I added, showing my respect, even though I've known them for years. The Goblin looked furious, but Draco looked at me with a smirk on his face,

"Dumbedork?" He questioned, with raised eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, grinning.

"Suits him, don't you think?" Draco pulled a face of agreement as we turned back to the Head Goblin.

"How soon do you need this?" The Goblin asked, Draco replied for me.

"As soon as possible, Sir,"

 **A/N Just wanted to give you guys an update, what do you think is going to happen? :)**


	18. chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Family** **Reunion**

 **Nobody's** **POV (Malfoy Manor)**

"Lucius, what do you think Harry meant about... Dumbledore?" Narcissa asked her husband, uncertain. She was becoming more and more aware of how manipulative the old man was and what Harry said at breakfast, wasn't good news at all.

"I think we need to get that boy as far from Albus as possible," Lucius said, sternly. He never did like Dumbledore, he only put up with him because he was such a huge figure to the world. Narcissa sighed.

"How do we do that, though? Harry said he had been living in the Leaky Cauldron for the last few years, but why wouldn't the Goblins want Dumbledore to know?!" She didn't want to think he was a 'bad guy' but it was certainly seeming that way to her. Lucius thought very carefully.

"Dumbledore would want 'the boy who lived' to be away from this world, you know that's what he said, dear... but, that must mean Dumbledore has a plan for the boy," By now, Lucius was talking to himself more than his wife. "Severus said Dumbledore looked particularly angry when Harry was sorted into Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor, he said to Severus about... no, he wouldn't," His eyes widened in shock, realising the plan Dumbledore had set for Harry. Narcissa looked to her husband, confused. She could feel how angry he was and that, was something in itself.

 **(Paris)**

"Point me, Dudley Dursley" Harry whispered, trying to keep his wand hidden from the tourists. Drake was to the right, walking with a protective air around Harry as they walked through the streets of Paris. Draco looked at the city in awe, he had always wanted to go traveling, but he was never old enough to do it alone.

They finally got to a small cobbled street, out of the way and about one kilometer away from the busy city. It looked particularly similar to the house at Privet Drive, but that didn't matter to Harry right now.

"Drake, he is at house number 7" As they both looked at the house, they saw the lounge, which had lights on, Dudley and Vernon were watching muggle TV. Harry looked over to see if he could find Petunia and smiled when he saw her in the study, reading a book.

"This is it, Haz, you ready?" Draco asked, holding Harry's hand. Harry nodded, great ful for his best friend's support as they walked up the steps to the house. It was a perfect replica of an old french home, they had shutters too. Harry knocked on the door three times, while holding his breath in suspense. The door opened to Petunia, she hadn't changed at all in the four years but maybe had the odd grey hair.

She gasped, tears started falling down her cheeks. It had been a long time since she heard from Harry and a day didn't go by without her thinking of him. She looked at the eleven year old, who looked completely different. His hair was gelled back nicely, he was wearing black jeans and a Ravenclaw sweater. She then looked to his right, a boy was standing there, she could tell he felt slightly out of place. He had blonde hair, grey eyes and was wearing pretty much the same thing, apart from a green sweater with a black robe.

"H-Harry?" She stuttered, trying to hide her joy from seeing her nephew. He nodded, trying not to cry himself.

"Petunia, who's at the door?" Vernon shouted, turning off the tv. She smiled fondly at Harry, keeping silent as Vernon and Dudley walked to the entrance of their house. Dudley recognized Ry at once and ran up to him, hugging him tightly, missing the glare he got from Draco when the boy thought Harry's cousin was hugging him a tad too long.

"You got my letter, then?" Dudley asked as he let go, Harry nodded.

"Yes, well done by the way, if anyone intercepted that letter, they wouldn't have found anything," Harry said smugly. Dudley frowned in confusion.

"Why would anyone read your letters? That's private!"

"Tell that to Dumbledore," Draco said darkly, speaking for the first time. Harry rolled his eyes and grinned, realising he hadn't introduced Draco to his family.

"Petunia, Vernon, Dudders," He addressed them all formally before continuing, "This is my b-best friend Draco Malfoy" Harry gulped and swore to himself internally. _He was about to say boyfriend for christ sake!_ Shaking away his thoughts and the light blush on his face, Harry looked to the ground, focusing on a snail sitting on one of the plants infront of the house. Harry named it Dragon, just to distract himself from the embarrassment.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Dursley and Dudley" He said polietly. Petunia looked at the two boys in turn, neither of them were looking at each other, both were blushing. She then realised that they were holding hands, so she smirked. _It's time to play match maker_ she thought as she said,

"Please, just call me Petunia and my husband Vernon. Do come in, it must be cold out there,"

They all sat down comfortabley in the lounge, with Harry and Draco sat on the sofa, Dudley was sat in his favorite chair, Petunia was standing at the back of the kitchen with Vernon, talking in whispers.

"What will the old fool say if he realises that Harry is here?" She asked, concerned. Vernon shrugged, not really knowing what to think about the situation. He was never that close with Harry anyway.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Ryd- Harry?" She nodded, tears in her eyes as she turned to face Harry, who was talking to Duldley about... football? Ah, Harry used to support Norwich before he left so he must be asking him how they're doing. Dudders always supported Chelsea, so it was friendly competition between the cousins.

"Harry! There's something you need to know!"

Harry blinked as Petunia finished the story, anger rising. _How dare that manipulative old fool put the Imperius curse on my family!_ Then, a smirk formed on Harry's face, scaring pretty much everyone in the room as a revenge plan formed in his mind.

"So, who wants to teach that old fool a lesson?"

 **A/N- @ Bellaandbeastlove first sign of the Malfoy's helping Harry, told you they'd be kind to him! Aha! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	19. chapter 18

**A/N - as @MizzRazz72 has pointed out twice, Harry definitely needs 'an adult'. So** **here you are, finally aha. Cheers for the review.**

 **Before anyone asks questions I planned for the trial to be in Gringotts because it made the most sense at the time. Just go with it and try not to be too harsh in the reviews.**

 **Sorry for the late update, been quite busy over the Christmas Holidays :) Hope people have a good Christmas/Holiday.**

 **Chapter** **18 - Secrets Worth** **Keeping**

The rest of the visit turned out to be very... eventful. The next day they visited the Goblin bank in Paris, which was pretty much the same as in London. They found out a lot more of Dumbledore's... manipulations and when Harry found out that Dumbledore had also been stealing from Harry, that was the final straw for him. Between using Occlumecy to spying on his family, to using the Imperius curse on his family and to the illegal marriage contract between Ginny Weasley and Harry, everything got too much for him and even Draco couldn't stop Harry's magic from tearing down Gringotts bank. (He managed to single handedly break the windows, shake the floor, break the chandelier and even break a few priceless artefacts in the building). Luckily for Harry, even the Goblins were mad, so much so, that when all of this happened, Harry didn't even need to pay off the damage he had made.

They managed to use the floo to get back to England, with, from what Harry understood, a solicitor, from the Ministry Law Department in France. Her name was Beatrix Calra **{completely made up her, by the way}** , one of the best in France, she was well known for getting things done. When she found out what Dumbledore had done, she said she would help Harry and his family even if it's the last thing she'll ever do. The Dursley's also came back to London and they were in toe with Draco Malfoy, who looked like he hadn't slept in days, baggy eyes and messy hair. He had owled his parents, so they were also in Gringotts.

The only person who had remotely no control or any idea of what was going on, was Albus Dumbledore himself. Who got told by the Goblins to come to the bank as soon as possible. He had a back up plan, if anything were to happen, but even he didn't like his chances.

Today was Friday the 17th of December and with Draco by Harry's side, he thought they could just finally, save Sirius and get rid of Dumbledore. At the moment, they were in a private room near the back of Gringotts, with Head Goblin Ragnook, Griphook and the Goblin from France, Fireclaw. Beatrix Calra was sitting in one of the chairs at the front of the room, Dumbledore was near the front, but not sitting anywhere near Harry and Draco's family.

"This trial is now in session, Albus Dumbledore, is there anything you wish to say before we begin?" Beatrix asked. Dumbledore gulped and shook his head.

"Then-" Before she could say any more, they were interrupted with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, walking into the room with Madam Bones behind him. Harry raised an eyebrow, slightly confused as to how they found out what was going on.

"You can not have a trial without the Minister being involved, Beatrix, surely you know that?" Fudge asked as he took his seat next to her. Beatrix rolled her eyes, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Ah, so this is the famous Monsior Fudge, as I recall, Lucius Malfoy is representing on behalf of the British Government, we do not necessarily need you here," She said sweetly, her French accent in full swing. Fudge's mouth gaped as he saw Lucius, who gave him a wave. Harry tried not to giggle at his reaction.

"Then, please can we stay anyway? As Dumbledore is Chief Warlock of the Wizengamort, I feel I should know what he's done to cause you grief," Fudge said, lying through his teeth. Dumbledore had paid him most of the Pervelle family fortune if anyone were to question him, so he had to keep his end of the bargain.

"Of course, take a seat,"

Harry watched as he sat down next to Dumbledore, who looked at Fudge greatfully. Harry narrowed his eyes, something else was going on there, he knew it. The trial itself was mainly to try and get Dumbledore put in Azkaban, at least for five years, at the most. Harry listened to Beatrix and enjoyed the look on Dumbledore's face as the meeting went on. When Sirius's name popped up, that's when it went from bad to worse for Dumbledore.

Infact, Sirius's trial would be held two days before Christmas day, infront of the whole of Wizengamort, which would be the perfect Christmas present for Sirius. Although, as Peter was now dead, (food poisoning accidentally on purpose) Madam Bones suggested to Beatrix, the use of Vetritaserum. The trial took about three hours, by the end of it Dumbledore was not Chief Warlock anymore, Lucius Malfoy was. And for the icing on the cake, Harry's words not Draco's, Dumbledore was appointed two years in Azkaban for neglating a child in the care of Muggles, without checking up on him, as well as adding a life time in Azkaban for the use of an Unforgivable curse (on Muggles).

How the rest of the World would take this news, would be anyone's guess. For Harry, he and his family, along with Draco, Lucius and Narcissa, they celebrated.

"I can't believe how well that worked out!" Draco said to Harry, they were both sitting down on the sofa in the back of the lounge, the Dursley's went back to France an hour ago by floo and Lucius and Cissy were in the dining room.

"I know, although Lucius was pretty scary when we had told him we went to France," Harry shuddered at the thought. Draco smirked at him, noticing how Harry had snuggled up closer to him, he was fighting a blush that was threatening to form his cheeks at the closeness.

"Yes, well, Father went easy on us, consider yourself lucky," Draco said, sipping on his hot chocolate. Harry rolled his eyes,

"If that's easy, do I even want to know what he's like when he is angry?" Draco looked at his best friend's face before bursting out with laughter. Harry was pleasantly surprised how beautiful the sound was, Drake hardly ever laughed at Hogwarts, he chuckled in a Pureblood way.

"No, Haz, you really don't-" Whatever he was going to say next, they never got to find out.

"Talking about someone behind their back? You should really know better, Draco," Harry's eyes widened as Draco gulped, Narcissa and Lucius just walked into the room and while Narcissa had a look of amusement on her face, Lucius had raised eyebrows.

"Sorry Father."

"Sorry, Mr Malfoy." They said at the same time. Lucius hummed before sitting down in an armchair, Narcissa following her Husband's example.

"We have a week until Sirius's trial, we wanted to spend it in the Malfoy Manor at France, how does that sound?" Narcissa asked, looking between the two boys. Draco's face brightened up and Harry looked hopeful, but confused.

"You have a Manor in France?" He asked curiously. Lucius only nodded, but Narcissa explained a bit more.

"Our family came from France, Harry. We moved to England quite some time ago. The Manor is situated in the South. If you don't want to come with us-" Narcissa started off saying before Harry interrupted,

"I'd love to, thank you, Cissy, Lucius! Do you think the Potter's had a Manor?" Harry asked and the three looked at him like he just told them he didn't know what one plus one was. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable with the staring, eventually Draco spoke.

"Yes, you're the Heir to the Potter's, Harry. They would have had a Manor. You would have to talk to the Goblin's about that, though."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry voiced his thoughts. He could've gone there, instead of the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't see the guilty expression from Draco or from Narcissa, or the sadness in Lucius's eyes.

"Shit!" Harry cursed as he fell over, he still hadn't got hang of the floo, no matter how many times he uses it. Remembering who he was with, Harry bit his lip an apologised profoundly. He glared at Draco who was trying not to laugh.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor, Mr Potter." Lucius said, Harry nodded and smiled, taking a look round. The Manor itself was a lot more homey, the living room had green and red colour theme and the fire was crackling away. Christmas decorations were up as well.

"This is amazing!" Hardy said gleefully, Draco grinned at the reaction, while Cissy and Lucius were smiling fondly at him.

"The next stop, is the beach!" Draco said taking Harry's hand dragging him out of the house. Lucius sighed, still smiling at his son, while turning to Narcissa, saying,

"We did good." She stared into her husband's eyes, with a little water in her own as she replied,

"Yes, yes we did,"


End file.
